Le coeur d'un ange
by Serleena
Summary: Dark a aimé une fois. Une seule, avant Rika. Et ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé. Maintenant, la demoiselle est de retour dans sa ville. Arrivera-t-il à se faire pardonner ?
1. Le portait du passé

**Première fic sur DN Angel. Le passé de notre voleur le rattrape. Et ça fait mal. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, les peros sont pas à moi et ça vaut pour toute la fic.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La nuit était claire, comme souvent dans la Nouvelle Ville. Les étoiles scintillaient, évoquant un tapis de pierres précieuses. Un bruissement d'ailes brisa le silence. Kaîto Dark, le voleur légendaire et l'ange aux ailes noires, survolait la cité éclairée. Il se dirigeait vers un musée, afin d'y dérober un vase précieux renfermant un esprit peu amical. Le destin de Dark était de sceller ces oeuvres d'art, la plupart ayant été créées par une famille, les Hikari. Les émotions ressenties au moment de la création de l'oeuvre lui conférait une vie.

Cette famille était capable de rendre vivante ses oeuvres d'art. Le hic, c'est qu'elles n'étaient guère pacifiques. L'une d'elle en particulier, appelée les Ailes Noires, avait donné naissance à Dark et un autre, Krad. Chacun de ces hommes ailés s'incarnaient dans un membre de deux familles : les Hikari et leurs rivaux, les Niwa. Pour l'heure, Dark logeait tout frais payés dans le corps du dernier Niwa, un jeune adolescent âgé de quatorze ans et nommé Daïsuké. Plutôt timide, mais débordant de qualités, Daïsuké avait vu cette incarnation d'un oeil inquiet.

Lui un voleur ... brrr. Mais il le fallait, il en était ainsi depuis trois siècles. Ainsi, sa mère annonçait publiquement et pratiquement tous les soirs un objet que Dark allait chiper. Chacun son truc. Daïsuké se transformait par la suite, en un jeune homme de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, à la crinière violette et aux yeux de la même couleur. Après quoi, Wiz, un petit animal blanc aux longues oreilles et une queue se métamorphosait pour devenir les ailes noires de Dark. Et le voici, sillonnant le ciel, prêt à commettre son méfait, ou bienfait question de point de vue.

Naturellement, on l'attendait de pied ferme dans le musée. Dark le constata une fois de plus en découvrant les lumières des projecteurs, censés repérer son arrivée. Le séduisant voleur sourit. La police se montrerait-elle à la hauteur cette fois-ci, ou bien se ferait-elle ridiculiser comme d'habitude ?

« Bien ! Cherchons déjà où atterrir.» dit Dark.

Il y a bien une cours, mais elle est sûrement pleine de policiers. répondit Daïsuké.

Tous deux pouvaient communiquer, ce que l'ado trouvait parfois gênant. L'ami Dark manquait un peu de tact. L'ange avisa soudain une terrasse. Il y piqua, évitant les projecteurs, puis se posa. Wiz reprit son apparence. Grâce à une pointe de diamant, Dark fit un trou dans la vitre, et actionna la poignée. Il entra en silence. On pouvait discerner des lumières de lampes balayant l'espace. Dark reboucha le trou, et se faufila derrière une vitrine. Il attendit que deux agents passent, et continua sa progression. La salle où il devait se rendre était à l'étage.

« _Il nous faut une diversion._» songea le voleur.

Il chargea alors Wiz, l'esprit à son service de créer cette diversion. Wiz possédait la faculté de prendre l'apparence d'une personne. Il prit donc naturellement celle de son maître. Le faux Dark fila.

« Là ! Il est là !» cria un policier.

« Attrapez-le ! » s'exclama l'inspecteur.

Le vrai Dark regarda le coin se vider avec satisfaction. Il pouvait à présent aller tranquillement dérober son vase. Sans oublier les caméras bien sûr. Avec un polaroïd sans flash, le voleur photographia l'ensemble de la pièce vu depuis chaque caméra. Après, quoi, il fit apparaître les cliché devant les appareils de surveillance. Maintenant il était tranquille. Le vase, orné de motifs anciens dorés, attendait sur son piédestal, entouré de deux tableaux. Dark s'en approcha. C'est alors que ses yeux accrochèrent un des tableaux. Son coeur rata un battement, tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux.

« Mais c'est ...» dit-il.

"_ Hé ! Le vase est à côté !_ " intervint Daïsuké, en le voyant se désintéresser du but de leur visite.

Tout à coup, le garçon ressentit une émotion intense, mais qui n'était pas la sienne.

« _C'est nouveau ça._» pensa-t-il.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il perçoive l'émotion de Dark ? D'ordinaire, ses sentiments lui étaient inacessibles. Daïsuké analysa ce qu'il ressentait. C'était ... du chagrin, mêlé à autre chose. Une sensation de manque, et ... de l'amour ? Euh ... non il devait y avoir un raté là. Dark n'était pas le genre à tomber amoureux, plutôt à flirter. L'ado vit à travers les yeux du voleur que celui-ci levait la main pour caresser la peinture. Elle représentait une jeune femme rousse, avec des yeux d'un vert profonds. Ses cheveux étaient longs et figés dans une brise soufflante. Elle portait des vêtements en cuir, et bien courts. Le haut était un soutien-gorge à frange, et le bas une jupe taille basse, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse et fendue. Autour de la taille, une ceinture métallique avec des pendentifs. Ses biceps et ses poignets étaient entourés de bracelets métalliques stylisés. La jeune fille était assise de profil sur un monticule herbeux, le visage tourné vers le spectateur. Elle était au bord d'une prairie visiblement.

" _Dark, qui est cette belle jeune fille_ ? " questionna Daïsuké.

Pas de réponse. En revanche, il sentait l'émotion croissante du voleur. Et il avait vu juste : il percevait bien de l'amour. Lui-même le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas reconnaître ce sentiment. La jeune femme était donc quelqu'un que Dark avait aimé ?

«_ Et aime toujours, on dirait._»

Dark cherchait maintenant à décrocher le portrait. Daïsuké en resta interdit. Le tableau était déjà grand, et surtout ils étaient venus pour un vase. Soudain, alors que le voleur avait presque enlevé la peinture, la lumière surgit. Dark fit volte-face. Satoshi Hiwatari se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ce garçon du même âge que Daïsuké était un véritable prodige. Il avait déjà terminé ses études, et surtout était le commandant en chef de la police. S'il n'y avait que ça ... Satoshi était le dernier des Hikari, et par conséquent portait Krad, l'ennemi mortel de Dark. Il utilisait le nom de son père adoptif, qui le dissimulait aux yeux du monde de l'art.

* * *

« Tu t'intéresse à un tableau ordinaire ?» lança-t-il.

Satoshi avait un air froid, bien trop sérieux pour son âge. Ses yeux bleu à l'éclat glacial fixaient Dark. Il savait très bien qu'un seul type d'oeuvre intéressait le voleur : celles qui possédaient une force, une vie. Or le tableau devant lequel l'ange noir se trouvait était tout à fait normal.

« Je trouve qu'il ferait très bien dans mon salon.» rétorqua Dark.

Daïsuké se frappa le front. Il n'en ratait pas une. Néanmoins, il trouvait bizarre que le voleur légendaire veuille ramener ce portrait. Bon d'accord, une personne qu'il aimait était dessus, mais tout de même ...

« Dans l'endroit où je t'enverrais, il n'y a pas de salon. Tu n'as donc pas de soucis à te faire concernant sa décoration.» reprit Satoshi.

« Oh dommage.»

Dark vit son adversaire brandir une commande, et appuyer sur un bouton. De petits relais surgirent du sol, autour de l'ange, et envoyèrent une violente décharge. Dark s'écroula en arrière. Le courant immobilisait son corps.

« Je ne peux plus bouger.» articula le voleur.

« C'est ça l'idée. Je te tiens enfin, Dark.» sourit Satoshi.

L'idée du courant paralysant était bonne en effet. Dark semblait fichu. C'est alors qu'Hiwatari fut projeté en avant. Wiz, toujours sous son apparence de Dark venait de faire irruption.

« Wiz ! Attrape le vase !» s'exclama son maître.

« Kyuuuu !» approuva la bestiole.

Il saisit ensuite la main de Dark, et décampa. Satoshi jura, puis donna l'alerte. Wiz parvint à sortir du musée par la terrasse où ils étaient entrés. Le bâtiment fut rapidement derrière.

" _Dark ? Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu voulais ce portrait ? Et qui était cette fille ?_ " questionna Daïsuké.

Maintenant, Dark était tout chagrin. Il regardait le musée rétrécir.

" _Dark ? Je te parle ! Tu m'entends ? Dark ! Allô y'a quelqu'un ?_ "reprit Daïsuké.

Silence Darknien. Par contre cette tristesse devenait pesante pour l'adolescent. La maison des Niwa fut bientôt en vue. Wiz amorça une descente. Une fois au sol, il reprit son apparence animale. Emiko, la mère de Daïsuké vint les accueillir avec entrain.

« Et un succès de plus au palmarès de Dark ! Tiens mais pourquoi c'est Wiz qui a le vase ?» s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle le ramassa. Attendant une explication de la part du voleur, elle remarqua soudain son air peiné.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?»

Dark ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Puis il laissa la place à son hôte. Emiko questionna son enfant.

« J'en ai aucune idée. On est tombé sur le portrait d'une très belle femme, et ça a interpellé Dark.» commença l'adolescent.

« Ah oui ? Mais y avait-il une force maléfique à l'intérieur ?»

« Pas du tout, c'était un tableau banal.»

" _Il n'est pas banal._ " fit soudain Dark.

Ah ? Il a retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Tant mieux.

« Dans ce cas, dis-moi ce qu'il a de spécial.» dit Daïsuké.

" _Rien, il n'est spécial que pour moi._ "

Boooon ! A ce rythme, dans quinze jours on saura peut-être qui c'est. Et dans un mois pourquoi il est spécial. J'espère que vous êtes patients.

* * *

« Oooh Daï-chan est rentré !» fit une autre voix féminine.

Elle appartenait à Towa, dont le nom signifiait éternité. Elle était issue d'une oeuvre d'art, l'éternel signe, représentant un oiseau. Towa se changeait d'ailleurs en petit oiseau rose. Elle sourit au garçon.

« Alors ça s'est bien passé ?» questionna-t-elle de son ton enjoué.

« Oui, à peu près.»

« Dark a trouvé un tableau qui l'intéresse, mais il est normal selon Daï-chan.» expliqua Emiko.

« Ah ? Mais alors en quoi est-il intéressant ?» demanda Towa.

« Ca, Dark refuse de le dire.»

Fatigué par cette soirée mouvementée, Daïsuké annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Une fois dans sa chambre, il prit un miroir. De cette manière, il pouvait voir son occupant.

« Toujours pas décidé à parler Dark ?»

« Non pas ce soir. Désolé.» répondit le voleur.

« C'est pas très poli tu sais.» fit remarquer Daïsuké.

« Oui, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos et de réfléchir.»

Dark laissa place au reflet roux de Daïsuké. Ce dernier soupira, et laissa tomber son front contre son bureau. Il revit le portait devant ses paupières, et se rappela les sentiments de Dark à ce moment. Une peine de coeur, très certainement. Daï-chan n'était pas un expert, mais c'était évident. Dans ce cas, pourquoi vouloir prendre le portrait ? Il devrait plutôt songer à le laisser sur place. L'ado avait peint un tableau d'une camarade de classe qu'il aimait : Risa Harada. Mais depuis, ses sentiments avaient changés. Son coeur s'était tourné vers sa jumelle, Riku. Risa pour sa part avait eu un sacré béguin pour Dark, mais il avait fini par l'éconduire.

Daïsuké avait avoué ses sentiments à Riku, lors d'un voyage de classe en mer, et elle les lui avait retourné. En pensant à elle, le jeune sentit son moral remonter. Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Dark aurait certainement repris du poil de la bête demain. L'ado se changea et enfila son pyjama. Il grimpa ensuite la petite échelle menant à son lit situé en hauteur.

«Et si au contraire il n'allait pas mieux ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Si au moins je savais ce qui se passe, je pourrais l'aider.» confia-t-il à Wiz.

« Kyu.» commenta l'animal.

" _C'est gentil de te préoccuper de mon sort, Daïsuké, mais je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment._ " intervint Dark.

« Ca j'avais bien compris.» répliqua le gaçon.

L'ado rabattit la couverture sur lui.

* * *

Pendant ce temsp-là au musée, Satoshi était planté devant la fameuse peinture. Elle datait d'il y a près de cinquante ans. Peint par un artiste de petite renonmée, ce tableau s'intitulait _La belle de la prairie._

« _Serait-ce quelqu'un que tu as connu Dark ?_» se demanda-t-il.

En tout cas, il était prêt à parier que le voleur reviendrait le chercher. Et il serait là pour l'accueillir. Il faudrait concocter un nouveau traquenard. Le tableau pourrait lui servir d'appât. Satoshi soupira. Puis il se décida à se détourner de la peinture et quitta le musée. Il entendit l'inspecteur jurer comme un charretier sur ce nouvel échec. Encore. Depuis sa réapparition, Dark leur infligeait échec sur échec, malgré les importants moyens mis à disposition pour l'appréhender. Même la haute technologie semblait impuissante à sa capture.

Le lendemain, Daïsuké profita de l'absence inespérée d'un professeur pour allaer enquêter sur ce tableau. Ca l'avait tarabusté toute la journée. Il se rendit donc au musée à vélo. Après avoir refait le parcours, dans la légalité cette fois, l'adolescent arriva devant la peinture. Eclairée par la lumière du jour, elle restituait nettement mieux la beauté de son sujet. Daïsuké l'observa quelques instants, puis décida de s'adresser à un membre du personnel.

« Excusez-moi madame, je voudrais avoir quelques renseignements sur le tableau là-bas.» demanda-t-il à une femme d'une trentaine d'années.

« Ah, _La belle de la prairie._ Il est chez nous depuis quarante-cinq ans. La plus belle pièce de celui qui l'a faite.» répondit-elle.

Les cheveux blonds noués en chignon qui lui donnait un air un peu sévère, elle se dirigea vers la peinture. Daïsuké lut le nom du peintre : Hamoto Daaichi.

« Est-il encore en vie ?» questionna-t-il en tournant la tête vers la dame.

« Non, il est décédé il y a trois ans.»

« J'aurais bien voulu savoir qui était cette dame.» reprit l'adolescent.

« Nous ne savons pas toujours pour quelle raison les artistes choississent leur sujet. Surtout quand il s'agit de peintre officiels, qui peignent pour les grands du monde. Mais dans le cas de M. Hamoto, on peut supposer que c'était quelqu'un de son entourage. Sa compagne peut-être.»

" _Sûrement pas_. " fit Dark.

Le revoilà. Daïsuké se retint de l'interroger. Tu fais bien petit ... même si je ne doute pas de l'effet comique du résultat. Toujours est-il que Daïsuké n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. Il remercia la dame.

Plus loin, Satoshi avait observé son camarade de classe. Ainsi, lui non plus ne connaissait pas la raison de l'intérêt de Dark pour cette peinture. Peu importe de toute façon. S'il servait à la capture du voleur, c'était tout ce qu'Hiwatari avait besoin de savoir. Il regarda Niwa quitter la salle d'exposition, et décida d'en faire autant.

" _Daïsuké, j'ai pris une décision. Il nous faut ce tableau_. " lança Dark de but en blanc.

Ce qui pour effet de faire pousser un cri de surprise à son hôte. Quelques personnes se retournèrent. Rouge, Daïsuké se hâta de descendre l'escalier menant à la sortie. Il enfourcha son vélo et s'éloigna.

« Pourquoi tu le veux ce tableau ? »

" _Parce que j'y tiens._"

« Eh ben voyons. Si je prenais tout ce à quoi je tiens ... tu pourrais au moins me dire le pourquoi du comment non ?»

" _Je te dirais tout quand nous y serons._ " promit Dark.

Daïsuké soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix. Le jeune emprunta le chemin de sa maison, curieux malgré tout d'être à la nuit tombée.


	2. Arrivée fracassante

**Je mets tout de même la suite, si ça amène pus de gens ... Daïsuké fait connaissance avec le grand amour de Dark. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« _Nous y voilà._» songea Daïsuké lorsque Dark atterrit au musée.

Il entra par le même endroit que la dernière fois. Cette fois, aucune annonce n'avait été faite. Dark tenait à ne pas être dérangé. Il voulait cette peinture, et il la ramènerait. L'ange aux cheveux améthyste marcha jusqu'au portrait mystérieux. De nouveau, son hôte perçut son chagrin.

"_ Va-tu enfin me dire qui c'est ? _" interrogea-t-il.

« Elle s'appelle Rune Hazel. C'est une magicienne capable de maîtriser les quatre éléments, et qui voyage dans le temps. Et ... mon grand amour au passage.» répondit Dark.

"_ Rune Hazel ... curieux prénom. Mais elle est très belle._"

Dark sourit. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que cette jeune femme. Soudain, Daïsuké se remémora un détail. Le voleur avait confié à Risa qu'il avait aimé une femme, la grand-mère des jumelles. L'ado en fit la remarque à Dark.

« Ne me parle pas de Rika Harada. Ca n'a été qu'une erreur.» fit l'ange avec dureté.

"_ Comment ça une erreur ? J'avais cru comprendre que ..._ " releva Daïsuké.

« Une erreur.» répéta Dark.

« L'erreur a été de revenir ici.» lança une voix familière.

Satoshi. Il souriait, satisfait d'avoir pu au moins une fois prédire le comportement de l'insaisissable voleur aux ailes noires. Le jeune avança dans la pièce.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais. Ton comportement envers cette peinture m'a beaucoup intrigué. Alors comme ça, c'est quelqu'un que tu as aimé. On peut dire que tu as bon goût.» commenta Hiwatari.

Dark ne répondit pas, cherchant à anticiper les réactions de son adversaire. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir trop montré son intérêt pour le portrait de sa belle, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Satoshi se planta à quelques mètres de Dark. Ce dernier repensa au courant électrique. Pas question de s'y laisser reprendre. Il avait dû abandonner le tableau, et c'était maintenant hors de question. Au moment où le commandant chef allait passer à l'action, un bruit épouvantable se fit entendre, dans la salle à côté réservée à la préhistoire.

Le squelette d'un mammouth venait de s'effondrer. Dark et Satoshi le voyaient de là où ils étaient. Enfin, ils voyaient surtout la pagaille. C'est alors que deux voix féminines s'élevèrent.

« Haruma, corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais je crois qu'il y a eu un léger raté dans ton incantation.»

Une silhouette ailée émergea du tas d'os. Dark sentit son coeur s'emballer. Il la reconnut aussitôt. Pas de doute possible, il l'avait tant contemplée...

« Aaah pouacre ! Je le sais bien qu'il y a eu un raté, frangine, mais j'aurais voulu t'y voir ! Ouyouyouille.» répondit la dénommée Haruma, qui s'appuya sur un os, comme on s'accoude à une rambarde.

Elle finit par s'extraire du squelette à son tour. Elle était un peu plus petite que sa camarade, qui au passage retirait une ample robe.

« Waaah ça va mieux. L'époque de Louis XIV c'est très bien, mais alors ces habits ... En tout cas on n'est pas très bien tombées ce coup-ci. On a eu de la chance de ne pas se faire empaler par une défense.» dit-elle.

Dark regardait avec une émotion contenue la silhouette de l'élue de son coeur.

« Rune ... c'est Rune Hazel.» dit-il.

Le voleur voulut aller la rejoindre.

« Toi tu ne bouge pas ! » s'exclama Satoshi en posant une main au sol.

Une lumière émergea du sol et encercla Dark. Un cercle aux multiples symboles venait d'apparaître, immobilisant le voleur.

« On n'est vraiment pas bien tombées.» commenta Rune Hazel en découvrant les garçons.

« Ouais, à peine sortie d'une cacaterie on retombe dans une autre.» ajouta Haruma avec un sourire.

Elle précisa qu'elle s'en chargeait. La jeune fille avança tranquillement. Satoshi la vit arriver. Elle était rousse également, mais ses yeux étaient marrons. Tout comme Rune, ses vêtements ne cachaient rien de son corps sauf l'essentiel. Haruma était vêtue d'une robe blanche bien moulante, elle aussi fendue au niveau des cuisses. Le tissu moulait son corps fin.

« Mignon. Oooh tiens, un cercle magique. On s'y connaît un peu à ce que je vois. Salut Dark. Encore dans les ennuis pour changer.» dit-elle, en regardant tour à tour les garçons.

« Haruma. Ca faisait longtemps.» sourit Dark.

« Tu l'as dit kiki.»

« Qui que vous soyez, ne vous mêlez pas de ça. Cette histoire ne vous concerne pas.» lança Satoshi.

« Manque de pot, on se mêle toujours de ce qui ne nous regarde pas.» sourit Haruma.

Elle prononça ensuite une phrase dans un curieux sabir, en tendant la main vers le cercle. Ce dernier fut aussitôt désactivé, à la grande surprise d'Hiwatari.

"_ Comment a-t-elle fait ça ? _" demanda Daïsuké, tout aussi surpris.

« Haruma est une sorcière.» répondit Dark.

* * *

La jeune fille claqua ensuite des doigts, et Satoshi se retrouva avec des entraves aux pieds.

« Allez cassos !» lança Haruma.

Rune Hazel la rejoignit, passant sans accorder un regard à Dark. Ce dernier attrapa son tableau, et fila dans la même direction que les filles. Daïsuké remarqua que sur la peinture Rune n'avait pas d'ailes.

« Elle peut les faire disparaître, comme les miennes.» expliqua Dark.

Du reste, celles de Rune étaient des ailes de chauve-souris. Le vacarme provoqué par les filles en arrivant avait alerté les vigiles du musée. Ils se précipitèrent vers eux. Rune accéléra brutalement, puis sauta. D'un ample geste des bras, elle créa un puissant courant d'air qui envoya valdinguer les gardes. L'un d'eux sortit une arme qu'il pointa vers elle. Dark lança une plume, qui faucha le pistolet.

« Couché !» s'exclama Haruma en passant.

Le vigile à qui elle parlait tomba alors endormi.

« Par là la terrasse !» lança Dark.

Il bifurqua sur la gauche. L'ange ouvrit la terrasse et appela Wiz. Le petit animal se changea en paire d'ailes et vint se fixer au dos de Dark. Rune et sa soeur le suivirent dans la voie des airs.

" _Ca alors ! Haruma-chan peut voler sans ailes ! _" s'exclama Daïsuké.

« Oui, ça fait partie de ses pouvoirs.» lui répondit machinalement le voleur.

« Tu parle à ton hôte ? C'est qui cette fois ?» questionna Haruma.

« Il s'appelle Daïsuké Niwa.»

« SALUT DAISUKE !» cria alors Haruma dans l'oreille de Dark.

« Aaargh ! Pas besoin de hurler il t'entends !» s'écria le concerné en se bouchant les oreilles.

L'ado éclata de rire. Dark fit les présentations. Le jeune apprit ainsi que la spécialité d'Haruma était de faire apparaître tout ce qu'elle voulait, et également de contrôler l'esprit des gens.

« Je possède quelques pouvoirs psychiques. C'est pour ça que le garde s'est endormi tout à l'heure. Et ça me permet de voler : je me soulève en fait.» expliqua Haruma.

« Et voici sa soeur ...» reprit Dark.

Mais Rune Hazel fonça brusquement sur l'ange qu'elle percuta. Ils perdirent de l'altitude, juste au moment où un rayon de lumière jaillit. Haruma se retourna. Quelqu'un que le trio connaissait s'était lancé à sa poursuite.

« Krad !» s'exclama Dark.

« Encore un copain.» commenta Haruma.

Rune réagit la première. Une gerbe de feu jaillit. Krad esquiva en virant de bord. La rouquine se plaça devant Dark, et lança une véritable tornade. Cette fois, Krad ne put l'éviter. Il fut projeté loin en arrière. Mais l'ange blond ne comptait pas en rester là. Il lança une dizaine de plumes, qui agissaient comme des couteaux. Haruma s'interposa, et les bloqua avec un champ de force.

« Tiens cadeau !» lança-t-elle en claquant des doigts.

Une grosse enclume apparut dans les bras de Krad, qui chuta sous son poids. Nos trois amis en profitèrent pour décamper.

« Comment as-tu su qu'il était là ?» interrogea Dark.

« Je l'ai entendu.» répondit simplement Rune.

Elle évitait toujours de le regarder. Le voleur soupira. Rune était distante avec lui, froide même. Et il savait très bien pourquoi. Haruma aussi connaissait le fonds de l'histoire, mais elle ne dit rien. Du moins pour l'instant, car elle se disait que ces deux-là devraient bien régler leur problème un jour ou l'autre. Dark ne cessait de jeter des coup d'oeil à la rouquine ailée, admirant les courbes de son corps. Arriva le moment où il fallut bien se séparer. Rune Hazel fut la première à amorcer une descente.

« Vous logez toujours au bord du parc ?» demanda Dark.

« Yep. J'ai ensorcelé notre maison pour que personne n'aie l'idée de la raser ou la vendre durant notre absence. Allez bonne nuit Dark, et t'en fais pas pour ma soeur. Je verrais ce que je peux faire.» répondit Haruma.

« Merci Haru. Bonne nuit.» sourit Dark.

La sorcière plongea à son tour. L'ange soupira encore, plus fort cette fois. Rune était peut-être de retour dans sa vie, mais son chagrin aussi. Il était clair que ça allait durer un moment. Certes, il était heureux qu'elle soit revenue. Elle lui avait tellement manqué ... Pourvu qu'Haruma trouve une solution, car lui il ne voyait absolument pas comment s'y prendre. La maison Niwa fut en vue. Dark descendit. Une fois dans la chambre de Daïsuké, il prit le tableau qu'il posa sur un chevalet. Ses doigts effleurèrent le visage de Rune Hazel. Il laissa ensuite la place à Daïsuké. Ce dernier recouvrit le tableau, et alla se changer.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Rune s'occupait d'aérer la maison. Elle faisait circuler l'air frais de la nuit dans toutes les pièces. Puis une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'accouda à sa fenêtre, et contempla les étoiles. La jeune femme revit le visage de Dark. Dire qu'elle avait espéré l'éviter ... enfin un côté d'elle surtout. Un autre avait au contraire souhaité le revoir. Cependant, Rune ne voulait pas lui parler, privilégiant ainis le côté d'elle qui en voulait à Dark.

« Nee-san, tu veux manger quoi ?» questionna Haruma à travers la porte.

« Quelque chose de comestible. Fais ce que tu veux.»

« Ca marche.»

Du reste, la cuisine se faisait en trois minutes pour la sorcière. Quand elle était fatiguée ou pressée, Haruma se contentait de faire apparaître son repas. Le reste du temps la cuisine était préparée le plus normalement du monde. Rune Hazel se décida à quitter sa chambre cinq minutes plus tard.

« Bon : nous avons récupéré ce pourquoi nous étions parties. J'espère qu'on aura un peu de repos, ça fait super longtemps qu'on voyage.» fit Haruma.

« Quatre époques de visitées ... je crois que c'est notre record.» concéda Rune.

Surtout qu'elles y étaient restées longtemps dans chacune d'elles. Leur époque d'origine avait encore subi beaucoup de transformations, ce qui ne les étonna pas. Mais il allait falloir renouveler le mobilier, à présent trop vieux. Haruma s'en chargerait comme d'habitude. Ses pouvoirs étaient très utiles en la matière. La sorcière se contentait de faire du repérage, avant que les objets n'apparaissent dans la maison, en copies conformes. L'utilisation de la nouvelle technologie par contre, serait un casse-tête.

« On pourrait demander à Daïsuké de nous aider.» suggéra Haruma.

« Pourquoi lui ? On se dérbouille seules en général.» contredit l'aînée.

« Ouuaaaiiiis, et à chaque fois on manque de tout casser. Il est le seul qu'on connaisse, alors autant éviter une prise de tête. Pour une fois qu'on peut demander de l'aide.» objecta Haruma.

Rune ne dit plus rien. Sa soeur avait raison, mais elle espérait surtout ne pas avoir affaire à Dark. Haruma elle, avait pensé à l'hôte du voleur justement à cause de ça. Peut-être qu'à deux ils règleraient le différent qui les opposaient. Enfin si celui-ci était d'accord. Les filles terminèrent leur repas, et chacune regagna sa chambre. La nuit était déjà bien avancée.


	3. Sortie révélatrice

**Je vous mets la suite, merci à ceux qui lisent et commentent, et aussi à ceux qui ne font que lire. Daïsuké va en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui s'est passé entre Rune Hazel et Dark.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Woaaaaah !»

Daïsuké venait de baîller une énième fois. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il ne dormait plus assez. Depuis que Dark avait ramené le portrait de Rune Hazel. Tous les soirs il passait de longues heures à le contempler. Heures de sommeil en moins pour Daïsuké.

« Eh ben dis donc c'est pas la super forme en ce moment.» fit Haruma.

Elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner pour renouveler le mobilier. Les deux soeurs avait passé deux jours à tout nettoyer et à tout vider. Ensuite, elles avaient fait des courses, et aujourd'hui on passait aux meubles. L'adolescent était exténué. On voyait même des cernes sous ses yeux.

« Ouais ... c'est à cause de Dark.» fit Daïsuké en se frottant les yeux.

« Ah c'est pas facile la vie de voleur.» sourit Haruma.

« Si encore ce n'était que ça !» s'exclama l'ado désespéré.

La sorcière haussa un sourcil. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un canapé et ses fauteuils. Haruma en prit une photo grâce à un appareil dissimulé dans sa montre. Ceci fait, ils reprirent leur route direction les cuisines. Un fois les photos développées, la jeune fille pourrait reproduire le mobilier.

« Alors il se passe quoi ? Tu veux en parler ?» proposa-t-elle.

« Ben ... d'accord mais tu garde ça pour toi.»

« T'inquiètes, je sais garder un secret. Dans mon cas il vaut mieux d'ailleurs.»

Daïsuké soupira, puis se décida à parler. Comme il s'y attendait, son locataire émit des protestations, comme quoi ses occupations ne regardaient que lui. Haruma tira alors l'adolescent dans un coin. Elle vérifia ensuite qu'il n'y ait personne. La sorcière posa ensuite une main sur le front de l'ado, et une autre sur la poitrine. Elle inspira. Une brève lueur l'éclaira.

« Tu m'as fait quoi ?» demanda-t-il.

« J'ai coupé le contact avec Dark. Il ne peut plus t'entendre, ni voir ce qui se passe. Et toi non plus tu ne peux plus communiquer avec lui.» expliqua Haruma.

« Héééé ! Mais je n'ai jamais demandé ça !» s'exclama Daïsuké ahuri.

« Relax, c'est temporaire. Histoire que l'on puisse discuter en paix.» le rassura Haruma.

« Ah bon. Oaaaaaaah !»

Après ce nouveau baîllement, il se décida à parler. Dark prenait possession du corps du jeune chaque soir à 23h00. Il rêvassait ensuite devant le portrait de Rune Hazel, et ne s'en allait que vers les trois heures du matin.

« Moi le lendemain j'ai cours, et pendant qu'il ne fait rien je ne dors pas. Résultat je suis épuisé.» conclut Daïsuké.

« Eh ben il est pas gêné ! C'est ton corps, il pourrait au moins faire preuve de politesse. Ceci cette attitude ne me surprends qu'à moitié. Cela prouve que Dark est toujours très amoureux de ma soeur.» fit Haruma, avant de prendre en photo une glace qui lui plaisait.

* * *

Daïsuké réalisa qu'il tenait l'occasion parfaite de connaître toute l'histoire. Dark ne l'entendait pas, il pourrait donc écouter en paix. Timidement, il demanda à Haruma de lui narrer la rencontre entre le voleur légendaire et la maîtresse des quatre éléments. Haruma accepta avec plaisir. Après tout, si elle voulait de l'aide de sa part, autant qu'il soit au courant.

« Sache qui nous sommes pour commencer. Ma soeur et moi sommes les élues d'un peuple qui vit sur une lointaine île, où rares sont les étrangers. Sur cette île se trouve un temple qui renferme des pierres possédant une très grande puissance. Elles sont les garantes de l'ordre du monde et des choses. Mais il arrive que l'on tente de voler ces pierres sacrées : notamment les fils des ténèbres, les démons si tu préfére. Au cours d'une bataille à la fin du siècle dernier, les pierres ont été éparpillées à travers le temps. Nous avons pour mission de les ramener, avant que le monde ne sombre dans le chaos.»

Le peuple des soeurs concentrait son énergie afin de soutenir le Grand Equilibre. Les quelques pierres qu'elles avaient réussi à retrouver depuis les aidaient beaucoup. Haruma aborda maintenant le fameux récit. Daïsuké était toute ouïe, déjà fasciné par le début.

« C'est au cours d'une de nos missions que Rune et Dark se sont rencontrés, il y a cinquante ans.»

« Cinquante ans ?! Mais quel âge avez-vous ?» s'exclama l'adolescent.

« Notre statut magique nous confère l'intemporalité. Autrement dit le temps n'a aucune prise sur nous, et nous ne vieillissons pas. Ainsi, je suis bloquée à l'âge de seize ans, pendant que ma soeur en a dix-huit.» expliqua Haruma.

Elle photographia un lit, et attendit que quelques personnes s'éloignent.

« Un soir, nous avons détecté une pierre : celle de l'eau, une des plus puissantes. Elle se trouvait sur un collier qui avait appartenu à une impératrice russe, je crois. Rune et Dark se sont retrouvés nez-à-nez devant la vitrine qui le renfermait.»

Le coup de foudre aurait été immédiat. Les gardes du musée sont bien évidemment intervenus. Rune a réagit la première en emportant le collier. Dark les avait suivies elle et Haruma pour le récupérer. Après avoir joué au chat et à la souris dans les airs, elles finirent par lui échapper. Cependant, Rune avait décidé de rendre le collier à Dark, une fois la pierre ôtée. De son côté, le voleur la cherchait également.

« Un prétexte pour se revoir. Ils en ont trouvé tout un tas par la suite, comme faire une ronde pour détecter une pierre, aller se balader sous les étoiles ou au soleil couchant ... bref ils se sont fréquentés un moment.»

Hélas pour eux, sans oser s'avouer leurs sentiments. Même si ça paraissait évident. Et puis un jour, les soeurs durent repartir pour une mission.

« Ils se sont fait leurs adieux. Mais à ce moment-là j'ai eu l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi mais j'ai senti le malentendu. A voir la tête de Dark, on avait l'impression qu'il avait le coeur brisé.» révéla Haruma.

Ils sortirent du magasin, et la jeune sorcière continua son récit. Les soeurs reviendraient, c'était obligé. Le Japon avait concentré cinq pierres à lui seul, et les filles y avaient élu domicile. Et tant qu'elles n'auraient pas toutes les pierres, elles ne retourneraient pas chez elles.

« Et nous sommes revenues sept mois plus tard. Malheureusement, Dark a fait une bêtise.»

« Il a vu une autre fille.» devina Daïsuké.

« Ah t'es au courant.»

« Oui, c'est la grand-mère de ma petite amie. Mais Dark affirme que c'est une erreur.»

« Ca il ne croit pas si bien dire. Ma soeur l'a vue avec. J'ai été vérifié à mon tour, mais je n'ai rien vu de compromettant. Enfin, Rune a dû voir quelque chose, elle ne réagirait pas comme ça autrement.»

« J'imagine. Je l'interrogerais dès que je serais rentré.» promit Daïsuké.

« Je te remercie. Je voulais justement te demander ton aide !» fit Haruma avec un grand sourire.

« Ce sera avec plaisir. Ne serait-ce que pour dormir tranquille.»

Les jeunes continuèrent leur promenade. Avant que Daïsuké ne rentre chez lui, Haru rétablit le contact avec le locataire. Ce qui donna lieu à une explosion de la part de Dark.

* * *

" _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je n'arrivais plus à te parler ! C'est Haruma c'est ça ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?_ "

« Nous avions à parler.» répondit Daïsuké devant son miroir.

"_ Quoi ? Et comment tu as pu accepter de couper nos relations ? Vous avez parlé de moi c'est ça ?_ "

« Oui. De toi et de Rune.»

Daïsuké vit le voleur rougir, une grande première. Sortez vos appareils.

"_ Mais ... mais .. Ca ne te regarde pas !!_! "

«Vu que ça m'empêche de dormir, si. D'ailleurs ce qui te concerne me concerne aussi.» répondit calmement l'ado.

Dark détourna la tête, les joues toujours rouges. Daï sourit. Après tout, Dark ne se gênait pas pour intervenir dans sa vie privée. Alors bon.

« Dis. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que Rune Hazel te fasse la tête ? C'est à cause de Rika ?»

Le voleur darda ses yeux améthystes dans ceux rubis de son hôte. Après quelques instants de silence, il cracha le morceau.

"_ Oui. Quand Rune est partie, je lui ai demandé si elle allait revenir. Elle n'a pas répondu et j'ai compris que non. Ca m'a fait une peine immense. Plus tard, j'ai rencontré Rika. Elle me faisait penser à Rune de par son caractère. C'est ce qui m'a attiré. _" commença-t-il.

Dark l'avait fréquentée un petit moment. Il pensait ressentir quelque chose pour elle, avant de se rendre compte que c'était Rune qu'il aimait à travers elle.

"_ Rika était ... un substitut pour être franc. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, mais c'était vrai. Voilà pourquoi j'ai cessé de la voir. J'ai appris que Rune était revenue, par le biais de sa soeur qui m'est tombé dessus_."

Il se souvenait des deux entraves métalliques qui lui avait plaqué les poignets au mur, et lui avec. Et puis ... il avait compris. Compris dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré. Dark était parvenu à calmer Haruma, mais Rune avait refusé de l'entendre.

"_ Tu sais tout maintenant_. " termina le voleur.

« Si j'ai bien compris, c'est un gros malentendu. Tu n'aimais pas Rika comme tu le pensais, mais Rune.» résuma son hôte.

"_ Tout à fait. Reste à lui faire comprendre, et c'est dur puisqu'elle refuse de me parler._" ajouta Dark.

« A toi oui, mais pas à moi. Je peux toujours tenter le coup.»

" _Tu ferais ça pour moi ?_ " s'étonna le voleur.

« Bien sûr. Mais ce soir, t'as intérêt à me laisser me coucher tôt !»

* * *

Dark rit, puis promit. Ca le touchait que le petit lui vienne en aide. Il aimerait tant renouer avec Rune. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de ne pas se déclarer ? Le fait qu'il se réincarne ? La belle affaire, Rune Hazel était intemporelle. En tout cas maintenant, il l'avait bien dans les dents. Pour son plus grand malheur. Pourtant, ça avait été la plus belle période de sa vie. Dark se remémorait les promenades au clair de lune, leurs jeux dans les airs ou sur terre, leurs petits moments yeux dans les yeux ... le voleur soupira. Ca faisait longtemps tiens. En tout cas, jamais plus il n'avait ressenti cela. En y réfléchissant bien, le voleur se sentait incapable de se détacher de Rune.

Il la voulait, voulait se perdre dans ses yeux émeraude, sentir son parfum délicat, la serrer contre lui, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, l'embrasser ... bref vous voyez le genre quoi. Daïsuké laissa le miroir. Il décida de faire une petite sieste. Il irait voir Riku après. Il monta sur son lit, Wiz le rejoignit.

« Aaaah un peu de repos enfin.» fit Daïsuké.

" _Profites-en bien. Je compte revoir ma petite Rune au plus vite_. " lança Dark.

Daïsuké afficha des yeux en billes. Ca promettait cette histoire ! Il se retint de le traiter d'enquouiquouineur. Daïsuké repensa à toute cette histoire. Dark avait-il embrassé Rika au fait ?

"_ Moi non mais elle oui. Tout près de la bouche_. " répondit le concerné

Ah, c'était sûrement ça que Rune avait vu.

« _Quel idiot, moi-même j'en fais pas des comme ça._» songea l'ado en croisant les bras sous sa nuque.

"_ Hé ho ! De quoi je me mêle ?_ " protesta Dark.

« Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai envie de te dire la même chose.» rétorqua Daïsuké.

Il ferma les yeux, décidé à clore la discussion et de dormir.


	4. La Pierre de Lune

**Je me décide à mettre la suite, en dépit du peu de gens qui semblent réellement intéressés pour lire. Notre petit Daïsuké va avoir quelques soucis, genre un locataire en plus.**

* * *

Enfin une nuit de repos ! C'est ce que pensa Daïsuké en se levant ce matin-là. Ca faisait du bien. Après les cours, le jeune irait voir Haruma pour lui raconter les confidences qu'il avait obtenues de Dark. Ce dernier ne manqua évidemment pas d'émettre son opinion.

* _Tu avais donc prévu ton coup_.*

Daïsuké sourit : le voleur avait dit ça d'un ton amusé. Ca n'allait pas le gêner c'est sûr. La journée passa assez vite. Daïsuké prit la peine de faire un bout de chemin avec Riku. Après quoi, il la laissa pour se rendre au parc. Haruma l'y attendait déjà, assise sur un banc. Elle l'invita à s'y asseoir, une fois qu'elle l'eut salué. Daïsuké entra aussitôt dans le vif du sujet. Il lui narra dans le détail tout ce qu'il avait appris.

« Je savais bien qu'il y avait un malentendu. Mais franchement, Dark a été un crétin sur ce coup-là.» commenta Haruma.

« Il dit qu'il le sait. Et ... qu'il veut rattraper le coup.» l'informa Daïsuké.

« Ouais, ben ça va être coton, parce que ma soeur a du mal à pardonner. Allez viens, marchons un peu. Nous trouverons bien quelque chose.»

L'ado acquiesça, puis se leva à la suite de la jeune fille. Ils empruntèrent les allées fleuries du parc. Daïsuké proposa de parler à Rune Hazel. Haruma préférait préparer le terrain, car sa soeur verrait surtout qu'il porte Dark. Daïsuké approuva. Rune maîtrisant le feu, il n'avait aucune envie de finir grillé. C'est dangereux pour la santé et puis ça fait mauvais genre. Tous deux se murèrent dans un silence pensif. Tous à coup, alors qu'il promenait son regard sur le paysage, Daïsuké remarqua un éclat. La chose semblait l'hypnotiser.

Pris d'une irrésistible curiosité, il se rendit vers la provenance de cette brillance. En écartant les branche d'un buisson, l'ado découvrit une pierre triangulaire, qui évoquait une griffe. Dessus, un cercle gravé. Daïsuké tendit la main.

* _Attends n'y touche pas !_ * intervint Dark.

Trop tard. Daïsuké eut l'impression qu'il ne contrôlait plus sa main. Sitôt qu'il toucha la pierre, il ressentit une impression de froid, qui se répandit dans tout son corps. Puis ce fut la douleur. Le jeune se rendit compte que la pierre entrait dans sa main.

« Je sens une pierre ... Daïsuké ?» fit Haruma.

Elle le découvrit près d'un buisson. Il brillait comme une guirlande de noël. Craignant le pire, la sorcière se précipita. Dark fut tout à coup expulsé du corps de Daïsuké. Le jeune se retourna. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte blanche lumineuse, et des mèches blanches striaient sa chevelure.

« Daïsuké !» fit Dark.

Il voulut approcher du jeune. Haruma lui déconseilla de le faire. Car Daïsuké leva une main, et poussa Dark. Mais avec une telle force qu'il fit un véritable vol plané. Amorti heureusement par un champ de force d'Haruma. Cette dernière observa Daïsuké. Il avait levé la tête au ciel.

« Trop de lumière.» dit-il.

Dark et Haruma le virent lever une main. Un rayon noir en parti, qui s'éleva jusqu'au ciel. Ce dernier commença à s'obscurcir.

« Mais c'était quoi cette pierre ?» demanda Dark.

« J'en étais sûre. Ca, c'est la Pierre de Lune. Elle concentre les pouvoirs de cet astre. La lune agit sur l'eau, la glace et règne sur la magie utilisée la nuit.» expliqua Haruma.

Il faisait quasiment nuit à présent.

« Tu as eu de la chance. Lorsqu'une pierre possède une personne, elle écrase son esprit. Visiblement tu es assez puissant pour avoir résisté.» reprit Haruma.

« Quoi ? Mais alors l'esprit de Daïsuké ...» reprit Dark en la regardant.

La sorcière ferma les yeux.

« Je le sens. Par chance il se trouve lui aussi hors de son corps. Mais ça reste dangereux. Il faut qu'on agisse et vite !»

* * *

C'est alors que la terre se souleva brusquement sous les pieds de Daïsuké. Il fut projeté en l'air. Cependant, l'esprit de la pierre le fit retomber sur ses pieds. Rune Hazel se posa. Haruma venait de l'appeler en renfort. Dark sentit son coeur battre à toute vitesse. Rune et Daïsuké se fixèrent un moment. Puis le jeune passa à l'action. Faisant surgir de l'eau de la végétation, il la lança sur la rouquine. Cette dernière stoppa le jet, avant de répliquer.

L'eau fut divisée en plusieurs jets, qui claquèrent comme des fouets. Daïsuké semblait les éviter avec une certaine agilité. Juste avant qu'il ne décide de geler cette eau. L'ado transforma la glace en pics, droit vers Rune. La rousse fit jaillir un mur de pierre.

« Cette pierre confère de puissants pouvoirs on dirait.» remarqua Dark.

« En effet, elle fait partie des plus fortes, parce qu'elle est dite primordiale. De toute façon, vaut mieux pas être tout seul lorsqu'on affronte une pierre !» fit Haruma.

Le voleur sauta haut, pour envoyer une volée de plumes. Daïsuké s'en protégea avec un pan de glace. Il répliqua en lançant un rayon blanc. Haruma le bloqua, avant de contre-attaquer avec ses pouvoirs psychiques.

« Pas commode la Pierre de Lune.» déclata Dark.

« Elle n'est pas mauvaise, mais quand on la combat elle réplique avec véhémence.» intervint Rune.

Daïsuké revint à la charge avec une attaque magique. Rune et Dark bondirent. L'ange répondit avec un champ d'énergie. Il fit mouche.

« Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je risque de blesser Daïsuké.» dit-il.

« T'en fais pas, on pourra le guérir vite. Oh oh.» répondit Haruma.

Niwa venait de s'éclairer. Il bondit et tendit les mains. Une volée d'éclairs tomba sur nos amis. Ces derniers s'en protégèrent comme ils purent. La force dégagée était grande. Dark lança une plume, qui érafla l'épaule de l'ado. Ce dernier réagit. Il emprisonna le voleur dans une corde d'eau, qu'il gela. Puis il leva deux doigts d'où pointèrent des éclairs. La suite se passa comme dans un mauvais rêve. Dark vit Rune bondir devant lui. Il sentit sa prison redevenir liquide, au même moment que la rouquine encaissait les éclairs.

Elle avait croisé les bras devant elle. Rune retomba sur le sol, le courant la parcourant un instant, et la faisant se recroqueviller. Haruma lança une puissante attaque, qui projeta Daïsuké loin en arrière.

« RUUNE !» s'écria Dark.

Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Rune Hazel gémit. Dark écarta des mèches de cheveux. Haruma accourut.

« Onee-san !»

« Rune tu m'entends ? Accroche-toi s'il te plaît, tiens-bon je ne veux pas te perdre ! Je ne le supporterais pas.» fit Dark en appuyant son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

Rune entrouvrit les yeux. Il la serrait fort ... Rune se redressa, s'aggrippant à Dark. Elle aperçut Daïsuké qui revenait à l'assaut derrière. Alors elle tendit une main. Des entraves de glaces emprisonnèrent les poignets et les chevilles de Daïsuké. Dark s'était retourné, pour le voir chuter. Rune se redressa, toujours accrochée au voleur. Des flammes jaillirent, encerclant le jeune. Ce dernier se mit à se débattre avec affolement. Haruma saisit l'occasion. Se mettant en face de Daïsuké, elle prononça une formule.

« Tu ne voulais pas le brûler j'espère ?» demanda Dark.

« Bien sûr ... que non. Mais cette pierre ... déteste la lumière naturelle. Le feu ... par exemple. Pour la sceller ... il faut qu'elle ... soit immobile.» expliqua Rune.

Une lumière blanche surgit du cercle de flammes. La Pierre de Lune s'éleva, et vint se poser entre les mains d'Haruma. Cette dernière informa ensuite Daïsuké qu'il pouvait regagner son corps. Le garçon rouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard.

* * *

« Dark ...» fit Rune.

« Oui ?»

« Rapproche ... du feu.»

Le jeune homme à la chevelure violette la souleva dans ses bras, et approcha des flammes. Rune Hazel tendit une main vers le feu. Elle s'auréola ensuite de rouge, pendant que sa main absorbait l'élément brûlant.

« Oaaah ben ça va mieux.» déclara-t-elle ensuite.

« Tu es sûre ?» interrogea Dark d'une voix inquiète.

« Oui, je me régénère avec mes éléments. Le feu étant un des meilleurs. Maintenant si tu voulais bien me poser.»

Dark obéit. Mais une fois qu'elle eut les pieds au sol, leurs regards restèrent accrochés un moment. Rune détourna la tête, les joues roses, et vint voir comment Daïsuké se sentait.

« Très fatigué.» avoua-t-il.

« La pierre a dû te prendre pas mal d'énergie. On va te reconduire chez toi.» dit Haruma.

Dark réintégra le corps de Daïsuké, l'esprit un peu en pagaille. Rune l'avait protégé ... cela voulait-il dire qu'elle tenait encore à lui ? Cette dernière venait justement de soulever Daïsuké. Ce dernier rosit un peu, comme souvent d'ailleurs. La rouquine prit son envol, suivie de sa soeur.

« Au fait, merci de votre aide.» fit Daïsuké.

« Oh mais y'a pas de quoi. Tu nous a permis de retrouver une pierre, alors merci à toi aussi.» répondit Rune Hazel avec douceur.

Quelques instants plus tard, les filles déposaient Daïsuké chez lui. Sa mère les invita à entrer. Rune remit le jeune sur ses pieds. Emiko demanda ce qui s'était passé. Ce fut Haruma qui narra toute l'histoire, après que le garçon eut fait les présentations.

« Je ne connaissais pas l'existence de ces pierres.» concéda Emiko à la fin du récit.

« Personne à part notre peuple est au courant à vrai dire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Daïsuké n'aura aucune séquelle.» assura Rune Hazel.

« Tant mieux. Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose, du thé ou du café ?» demanda Emiko.

« On ne voudrait pas vous gêner, madame.» répondit Haruma.

« Pensez-vous ! Vous venez d'aider mon fils, je peux bien vous préparer un petit quelque chose !»

« Vous pouvez rester, ça ne nous gène pas.» ajouta Daïsuké.

Rune le regarda un court instant.

« Bon entendu.» annonça-t-elle.

Daïsuké ressentit alors comme un grand coup dans sa poitrine. Ca c'était Dark, ravi que sa belle reste un peu plus longtemps à portée de bavage, euh de regard. Emiko invita les demoiselles à s'asseoir, pendant qu'elle et Towa préparaient un café. L'adolescent sentit que son locataire était sur un petit nuage.

« Au fait Daï-chan, où en sont les répétitions à ton école ? Tu as eu un rôle ?» questionna Towa.

Le concerné se mit à rougir de honte.

« Oui.» avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

La classe de Daïsuké préparait en ce moment une pièce de théâtre : Glace et Neige. Elle racontait une histoire d'amour entre une jeune fille de condition modeste, Freedert, et un prince Elliott. Emiko interrogea son enfant du regard.

* * *

« Je joue Freedert.» avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

Haruma et Rune écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Tu joue une fille ?» fit Rune.

Daïsuké hocha la tête, très gêné. Sa mère paraissait ravie que son fils ait un des rôles principaux. Rune tapota le bras du jeune avec compassion, tout comme Haruma qui lui donna une petite tape dans le dos.

« C'est Saehara, le metteur en scène qui a décidé ça.» précisa l'adolescent.

« Il a dû couler une bielle ce gamin.» lança Rune.

Daïsuké sourit. Le café fut servi, ce qui permit de changer de sujet. L'adolescent était d'ailleurs en train de converser avec Dark, par pensée.

« _Tu devrais parler à Rune, lui avouer ce que tu ressens pour elle._»

* _Non, je crois qu'elle ne veut toujours pas me parler. Son ton est resté assez froid tout à l'heure._*

«_ Mais pourtant, elle t'as sauvé la vie non ? Et tout à l'heure je l'ai vu rosir. Tu dois essayer Dark, il n'y a pas d'autre solution._» insista Daïsuké.

* _Je ... je ne sais pas par où commencer._ *

« _Wah là là ! Et après c'est moi le benêt !_»

* _Bon bon ça va ! J'ai compris ! Groumph_.* grommela Dark.

Daïsuké résolut de demander aux filles de rester un peu. Il dirait qu'il souhaitait leur montrer une peinture dans sa chambre, afin que Dark puisse s'exprimer tranquillement. Quand le café fut terminé, Rune Hazel annonça leur départ.

« Euh ... dites j'aimerais votre avis sur une peinture dans ma chambre. Vous voulez bien venir ?» interrogea Daïsuké.

« Une autre fois Daï-chan, nous devons rentrer.» répondit Rune.

Elle salua le reste de la famille. Haruma jeta un oeil à Daïsuké, qui haussa les épaules. Aussitôt elle comprit.

« Moi j'aimerais bien y jeter un oeil.» lança-t-elle.

« En ce cas, je t'attends à la maison, et je ramène la pierre aussi.» fit Rune.

« Oh mais ...» commença Haruma.

Mais sa grande soeur avait déjà pris la Pierre de Lune. Haruma soupira une fois qu'elle fut partie. Daïsuké l'invita à monter.

« Désolée j'ai réagi un peu mollement.» s'excusa la sorcière.

« Oh c'est pas grave, ce n'est que partie remise.»

*_ Je savais bien qu'elle refuserait_.* commenta Dark.

« Ma soeur a dû flairer le truc en revanche.» reprit Haru.

« C'est aussi l'avis de Dark.»

« On va devoir trouver autre chose. J'espère que monsieur est décidé à coopérer.»

Elle parlait de Dark. L'ado hocha affirmativement la tête. Bon, une bonne chose de faite.


	5. L'ange et la foudre

**Finalement la suite. Je ne sais même pas s'il y a des gens qui vont dans cette section ... si c'est le cas, je leur souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Assis devant le bureau de son père, Satoshi Hiwatari lisait un très ancien livre. Il racontait les explorations d'un homme méconnu, notamment sur une île du Pacifique. Ce qu'il lisait piqua grandement l'intérêt du garçon.

« _Une religion basée sur le culte des quatre éléments et de l'ordre du monde. De rares élus capable de les maîtriser ... et des pierres sacrées._»

Tiens tiens ... des maîtres des éléments, ça lui rappelait cette fille rousse avec des ailes. La même que sur le tableau convoité ( et volé ) par Dark. Alors ... elle appartenait sûrement à cette peuplade. L'explorateur précisait que ces élus protégeaient les pierres sacrées.

« _Il a dû se passer quelque chose, pour qu'elle se retrouve ici._» songea Satoshi.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit. La haute silhouette du père adoptif de l'adolescent apparut. Son fils ne leva même pas les yeux. M. Hiwatari vint voir ce que son fils lisait. Il observa notamment le croquis des pierres.

« Tiens ? J'ai déjà vu ce genre d'objets quelque part.» dit-il.

« Vraiment ?» fit Satoshi d'une voix neutre.

« Oui ... c'était ... sur un sceptre. A ce qui paraît ces pierres ont de grands pouvoirs.»

Satoshi remarqua la note d'avidité dans la voix de son paternel. Le jeune comprit qu'il tenterait sûrement de se l'approprier. Et naturellement, il lui confierait la pierre pour qu'il s'en serve contre Dark.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.» lança-t-il.

« Mon enfant, sache que tous les moyens sont bons pour arriver à ses fins.»

* _Tout à fait d'accord, et moi cette pierre m'intéresse_.* intervint Krad.

Satoshi ferma les yeux, agacé. Il referma le livre, et quitta la pièce. Il le ferait. Hiwatari savait que son père la prendrait, cette pierre. Tsssk. Si ça donnait le même résultat que le Rutile des Lamentations, c'était inutile. Cet anneau censé révéler la force cachée des gens avait plusieurs copies. Et Dark était en possession de l'une d'elle. Or il s'avérait que les copies fonctionnaient aussi bien que l'original. Encore un échec donc. Toutefois, ces pierres n'avaient pas de copie, elles. L'espoir était permis.

* * *

« Bon alors, tu te décide ?»

Daïsuké Niwa posait la question à son locataire volant, devant un miroir. Le voleur arborait un air embarrassé que Niwa ne lui avait jamais vu. Dark incarnait la confiance en soi.

« _L'amour le transforme._» songea le jeune.

* _J'hésite._* répondit Dark.

Naaaaaan ! C'est pas possib', on n'avait pas remarqué depuis le temps. Daïsuké songea que là il aurait bien voulu l'avoir en face de lui, pour le secouer. A défaut, il agita le miroir.

« C'est pas en gardant la tête sous l'oreiller que ça va s'arranger !»

* _Arrête de secouer ce miroir, tu va me rendre malade. Et t'es mal placé pour me dire ça, toi qui n'étais même pas fichu de te déclarer à Risa_.* rétorqua Dark.

« Moi je lui avais écris une lettre expliquant mes sentiments justement. C'est parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on reste amis que je n'ai pas insisté.» riposta Daïsuké.

L'ado se rappelait de ce râteau inconscient. Au moment pile où il allait donner sa lettre à la cadette Harada, celle-ci avait déclaré qu'elle espérait qu'ils resteraient toujours amis. Daïsuké ajouta à Dark que lorsqu'il avait été question de Riku, il n'avait pas hésité.

« Alors secoue-toi un peu bon sang de bois ! Ou je vais te traiter de lâche jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !»

* _Je suis pas lâche !_ * s'exclama Dark, outré.

« Prouve-le ! »

* _D'accord !_ *

« Aaaah enfin !» sourit Daïsuké.

Dark rougit, confus. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. N'empêche, le gosse avait raison. Hélas, il craignait tant que Rune le rejette. Lorsqu'il avait cru à tort qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, son coeur l'avait fait énormément souffrir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait aussi douloureux. Il avait cru mourir à cet instant. Et ces larmes qu'il avait tenté en vain de retenir. Ca le culpabilisait un peu vis-à-vis de Rika et de Risa. Dark savait à quel point l'amour pouvait faire mal.

Alors, si le beau gosse devait subir ça une deuxième fois ... il ne tiendrait pas le coup. D'où sa réticence. Seulement ... cette incertitude le rongeait, sans parler de la nostalgie.

* _Bon, comment je vais m'y prendre ?_ * se demanda Dark à haute voix.

« Il faut que tu sois sincère. Tu l'aime toujours, alors montre-le lui.» répondit Daüské.

* _O-ok._ *

Ouh il en faisait une tête ! Dark donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé un kilo de citrons. Le jeune lui assura qu'ils avaient l'aide d'Haruma. Mouais. Pour le voleur, ça n'était pas suffisant. D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être temps d'aller la retrouver pour mettre tout ça au point. Daïsuké dévala les escaliers, franchit la porte de la maison en trombe et attrapa sa bicyclette. Sans Paulette. Il savait où trouver la sorcière. L'ado pédala avec entrain jusqu'au parc. La voilà, assise en tailleur sur le rebord de la fontaine. Haruma avait les yeux clos et semblait méditer.

Daïsuké hésita à l'interrompre. Il resta là à la regarder, indécis. Dark ne manqua pas de lancer une pique :

* _Et alors, c'est qui l'indécis maintenant ?_ *

« Roooh ça va toi !»

« Tu désire quelque chose, jeune Niwa ?» fit une voix derrière lui.

* * *

Le concerné sursauta. Rune Hazel ! Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle soit là. La rouquine venait d'apparaître de nulle part, et le fixait, une main sur la hanche. Ses ailes étaient enroulées autour de son corps comme une cape.

« Eh ben euh ... je voulais parler à ta soeur, mais elle semble occupée.» dit-il, nerveux.

« Elle l'est. Il y a une autre pierre dans les parages. C'est Haruma qui se charge de les localiser. Mais ne t'en fais pas : elle sait que tu es là.» répondit Rune.

« D'accord. Euh ...»

Rune reporta ses yeux à l'éclat intense sur Daïsuké. Elle était vraiment très belle, pas étonnant que Dark en soit fou.

« On peut peut-être vous aider.» hasarda-t-il.

« Tu n'en as pas eu assez avec la Pierre de Lune ?» demanda Rune Hazel en plissant les yeux.

« J'ai pas fait exprès. Mais ... je tiens à réparer mon erreur. Moi tout seul.»

* _Comment ça toi tout seul ?_ * releva Dark, mécontent.

« _Tais-toi et laisse-moi m'occuper de ça._»

Rune Hazel sourit en fermant les yeux.

« C'est trop dangereux pour un enfant.» dit-elle.

« Dans ce cas ... il me faudra Dark. Juste pour cette fois.»

Rune le considéra un moment. L'ado et son locataire attendaient sa réponse avec une certaine anxiété.

« Hmm entendu.»

Daïsuké sourit largement, et s'apprêta à la remercier quand Haruma l'interrompit.

« Trouvé.»

« Dans ce cas on n'a pas une minute à perdre. Daïsuké ! Grimpe.» fit Rune en lui tournant le dos.

Le jeune attacha son vélo, puis sauta sur le dos de l'aînée. Elle décolla immédiatement, suivie de sa soeur.

* _Rune ... qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour prendre ta place Daïsuké !_ * gémit Dark.

« _Surtout pas ! Tu gâcherais tout ! _» répondit le rouquin.

Haruma prit la tête, les guidant vers un point éloigné de la ville. Ils volèrent durant un moment. L'ado trouvait la sensation agréable. Dark avait bien de la chance de posséder des ailes. Près d'une heure plus tard, il sentit que Rune Hazel amorçait une descente. Ils arrivaient. Les filles se posèrent devant un vieux bâtiment. Daïsuké descendit du dos de Rune.

« Elle est bien là, je la sens. Daï-chan, tu devrais laisser la place à Dark.» annonça Haru.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Le beau gosse fit aussitôt son apparition. Rune jeta un regard en coin à sa soeur.

« On y va !» fit joyeusement celle-ci.

Dark fixait Rune. Cette dernière s'en rendit compte. Elle rougit, détourna la tête rejoignit sa soeur qui entrait dans le bâtiment. L'ange les suivit. Il faisait sombre là-dedans. Rune créa des boules de feu pour les éclairer. L'endroit était abandonné. Plusieurs entrées se présentaient à eux.

« Bon ben faut se séparer. Moi je vais par là.» déclara Haru.

Et la voilà qui file sur sa gauche.

« Attends ... rah !» fit Rune en se frappant le front.

Mais Haruma était déjà loin.

« Ma compagnie te déplairait-elle ma chère Rune ?» demanda Dark.

« Faut-il que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire, cher Dark ? Nous sommes en froid, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.» répondit-elle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle prit un autre couloir. Dark afficha un air triste. Daïsuké lui souffla de garder courage. Le voleur rejoignit sa bien-aimée. C'était pas encore pour maintenant les réconciliations. Tous deux débouchèrent dans une grande salle.

* * *

« Haruma n'a pas été maline sur ce coup-là. Elle seule peut sentir la pierre, et ...»

Rune s'interrompit net. Dark la vit se jeter sur elle, au moment où un éclair tombait d'on ne sait où.

« Ca faisait longtemps, Dark Mousy.» fit une voix familière.

« Krad ...» grogna Dark.

Rune ne put retenir un sourire. Krad ... que c'était laid comme prénom. L'ange blond, ennemi mortel de notre héros descendit d'un étage. Rune le vit tenir un sceptre en or avec ... une pierre sacrée au bout.

« Qui est la sauvageonne à côté de toi ?» lança le blond.

« Je t'en pose des questions moi, espèce de travesti manqué !» s'exclama Rune.

Les lèvres de Dark se tordirent dans un rire. Krad en revanche, n'apprécia pas du tout la blague. Aucun humour. Il brandit le sceptre, qui envoya une gerbe d'éclairs. Rune bondit sur le côté, et répliqua par une colone de feu.

« Descends si t'es un homme, Kradingue.» railla-t-elle

« Tu va voir !»

Krad piqua, et lança des éclairs en masse. Rune se protégea en élevant un rempart de pierre. Dark passa également à l'attaque. Mais son ennemi tendit une main qui s'illumina. L'ange aux ailes noires equiva, avant de lancer le même genre d'attaque. Rune l'accompagna. L'air envoya Krad percuter un mur. Elle fit sortir de l'eau d'une gourde qu'elle portait. Le liquide se changea en glace pointue.

Krad la coupa avec un éclair, et agita le sceptre décrivant un arc-de-cercle. Dark et Rune décollèrent. Krad les bombarda, les obligeant ainsi à gagner de l'altitude. Hélas, leurs ailes allaient les gêner. Rune sauta sur un mur. Elle en détacha un gros cercle, qu'elle projeta avec les pieds sur Krad.

« Oups !» fit l'intéressé.

C'était pas passé loin. Rune souleva plusieurs pierres, qu'elle envoya droit sur l'ange blanc. S'il les avait contraint à s'élever, elle saurait le forcer à atterrir. Sauf que Krad pulvérisa les pierres. Un éclair érafla d'ailleurs l'épaule de la rousse.

« Rune !» s'exclama Dark.

« Pas mal ! J'aime les femmes qui ont du caractère.» commenta Krad avec un sourire.

« T'as encore rien vu, Krados.» lança Rune.

L'ange noir fonça alors sur son ennemi. Il slaloma entre deux éclairs, et percuta son adversaire. Ils chutèrent sur cinq bons mètres. Dark flanqua un coup de poing en pleine figure de son ennemi. Mais Krad riposta en le frappant avec son sceptre. Et alors qu'il allait le foudroyer, il reçut une véritable tornade. Krad alla cette fois dire bonjour au béton du sol. Dark leva la tête, et il remercia Rune avec un sourire et un regard tendre.

La rousse resta concentrée sur l'ennemi. Ainsi, elle protégea de nouveau Dark en faisant surgir un poteau de pierre sous lui. Krad reprit son envol. L'ange noir se servit du poteau de pierre. L'agrippant, il fit un tour et percuta son ennemi. Surpris, il lâcha le sceptre. Dark s'occupa de le retenir, pendant que Rune fonçait le récupérer. La rousse le saisit et frappa sur le sol. La Pierre de la Foudre se détacha.

« Nooon !» s'exclama Krad furieux.

Il repoussa Dark et descendit en piqué. Soudain, il sentit tout son corps s'immobiliser. Une aura violette l'enveloppait.

« Bouge pas coco.» intervint Haruma.

« Enfin te voilà !» fit Rune.

La sorcière descendit. Avisant soudain une ouverture, elle y poussa Krad de toute sa puissance. Dark rejoignit les filles.

* * *

« Rune, ton épaule ...» fit-il inquiet.

« Une éraflure. Ca ira mieux quand on sortira d'ici. Et toi ton visage ?» répondit-elle.

« Hein ? Oh euh ce n'est rien.»

« J'imagine que c'est pour ça que ta joue bleuit à vue d'oeil.» fit Haruma.

« Sortons, avec de la terre je nous soignerais.»

Tous trois s'envolèrent par l'ouverture. Rune trouva un carré d'herbe. Elle y apposa la main. Une aura verte grimpa vers son épaule blessée, et la blessure se referma sans cicatrice. Elle fit signe à Dark de s'approcher. Lorsqu'il s'agenouilla, elle posa une main sur la joue enflée. Le même éclat vert scintilla un moment.

« Merci.» fit-il à mi-voix.

« De rien.» répondit Rune avec un demi-sourire.

* _Parle-lui !_ * lança Daïsuké.

Mais Rune s'était déjà levée, et marchait vers sa soeur. Dark se releva à son tour, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'ado. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Haru.

« Tu dira à ta soeur que je veux la voir demain soir, sur la colline qui domine la ville.»

« Quelle heure ?» fit celle-ci.

« 21h00.»

L'ange noir annonça ensuite qu'il les quittait. Haruma le salua, pendant que Rune se contenta de le regarder partir.


	6. Pluie de roses

**Alors, est-ce que ça va enfin s'arranger entre nos deux tourtereaux ? On va essayer en tout cas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Un rendez-vous ? Il ne manque pas d'air !» s'exclama Rune.

Les filles venaient de rentrer chez elles, et Haruma avait transmis le message de Dark.

« Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller ?» questionna la cadette.

Rune Hazel se tourna, l'air embarrassée. Haru sourit. Son aînée devait avoir envie de répondre oui, et ne voulait pas l'avouer.

« Accepte, tu risque quoi ?»

« Qu'il me brise encore le coeur. Rien de grave tu vois.» ironisa Rune.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit. Haruma soupira, et vint s'y asseoir au bord.

« Ecoute Rune ... je crois que Dark t'aime toujours. Ca se voit tu sais, si tu savais le nombre de fois où il te regarde.» commença-t-elle.

« C'est bien joli, mais j'ai pas oublié ce qu'il a fait.» répondit l'aînée.

« A ce sujet, j'ai aussi des nouvelles. Daïsuké les a eues de Dark lui-même. D'après ce qu'il dit, lorsque nous sommes parties il a cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Et quand il a rencontré Rika, elle l'a intéressé parce vous avez des traits de caractère en commun. Mais c'était toi qu'il aimait à travers elle.»

Rune regarda sa soeur, puis le plafonds. Effectivement, ça changeait tout.

« De toute façon, vous ne vous êtes jamais avoué votre amour. Partant de là, vous n'étiez pas vraiment ensemble. Ce qui à mon sens, change beaucoup la donne. Et puis ... je sais bien que tu l'aime encore toi aussi.» continua Haruma.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui te fais penser ça ?» interrogea Rune.

Haruma sourit. Elle connaissait bien sa soeur, et savait donc décrypter ses émotions, comme elle le lui rappela.

« Tu l'as protégé à plusieurs reprises depuis nos retrouvailles. Tu l'as même soigné. Si vraiment tu le détestais, tu n'aurais pas levé le petit doigt. Et tes joues te trahissent.»

Ah ... elle avait remarqué. Oui, Rune Hazel avait rougi sous le regard améthyste, toujours aussi captivant. Dark avait beaucoup de charme, et la demoiselle y était toujours sensible. Rune soupira. N'allait-elle pas commettre une erreur ? Pourtant, si elle était honnête, elle reconnaîtrait qu'elle aimerait bien que tout soit comme avant. La maîtresse des éléments avait appris à voir au-delà du physique de Dark. Il était assez arrogant, ça c'est clair, mais était disponible pour ses amis. Avec elle, il s'était révélé tendre et attentionné.

Rune se rappelait leurs promenades et leurs discussions, leurs taquineries aussi. C'était le bon temps ... et il ne tenait qu'à elle qu'il ne redevienne le temps présent. Haruma décida de laisser sa soeur réfléchir.

* * *

De son côté, Daïsuké sentit Dark se ronger les sangs toute la journée. Ce qui était passablement désagréable. Son rendez-vous avec sa belle le stressait. Une grande première pour ce séducteur. La chose était on ne peut plus sérieuse cette fois. Il n'était pas question de jouer. Le soir arrivant soulagea un temps nos deux amis. Je dis un temps, parce que lorsque ce fut au beau gosse de jouer ... hem. Daïsuké quitta le domicile Niwa, et trouva un coin où se transformer.

Dark émergea du sommet des arbres. Il espérait de tout coeur que Rune vienne, même si cela l'angoissait beaucoup. La ville s'éclairait petit à petit. L'ange aux ailes noires aperçut bientôt la colline qui dominait la cité. Il était souvent venu là avec Rune Hazel, et ... Rika aussi. Bon, c'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Dark amorça une descente, et se posa sur le talus. Apparemment, il était le premier. Il entendit cependant marcher derrière lui. Rune se montra. Elle était arrivée avant lui. Le coeur du voleur se remit à danser la conga. Olé.

« B-bonsoir Rune.» dit-il.

Bon début ! Allez on l'applaudit pour l'encourager ! La demoiselle s'arrêta non loin de lui, et lui rendit son salut.

« Comme tu vois ma soeur m'a transmis ton message.» annonça-t-elle.

« Oui euh ... en fait je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. Je sais ce que tu va me dire, tout a été dit la dernière fois, quand tu as cru que je sortais avec une autre. Mais ... je veux que tu sache que je n'aimais pas cette fille. C'est juste que ... je croyais que tu ne reviendrais pas. Rika a donc ... comblé un vide.» commença Dark.

« J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire. Toutefois, je me demande ce qui a bien pu te faire croire que je ne reviendrais pas.» répondit Rune.

« Mais tout simplement le fait que tu ne m'aies pas répondu, quand je t'ai posé la question.»

Rune Hazel haussa les sourcils. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir entendu. Tout serait donc parti de là ...

« Je ne t'ai ... pas du tout entendu. J'étais tellement triste à l'idée de partir, de te quitter. D'où mon silence.» révéla Rune.

Ce fut autour de Dark d'écarquiller les yeux. Quel malentendu ! Il a suffit d'une question pas écoutée, d'un silence mal interprété ... et le coeur qui en pâtit. Ils se fixèrent un moment.

« En tout cas je veux que tu sache ... il ne s'est rien passé avec Rika. On passait quelques instants ensemble, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Je me suis très vite rendu compte de mon erreur.» continua Dark.

Il laissa passer un silence. L'ange tâchait de lui montrer toute sa sincérité.

« Je ... je n'en aime qu'une. Et c'est toi Rune. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier ce que je ressens pour toi. J'en suis totalement incapable.»

Malgré l'obscurité qui progressait, il la vit rougir. Dark s'approcha d'elle. S'il osait il prendrait bien son visage entre ses mains.

« Quel cirque ... c'est tellement bête d'en être arrivé là à cause de non-dits.» fit Rune.

Dark la vit reculer. Oh non ... refusait-elle malgré tout de lui pardonner ? Le voleur sentit son coeur se compresser comme si on venait de le mettre dans un éteau. Rune venait de fermer les yeux. Elle tendit les bras et décrivit deux demi-cercles. Le sol se couvrit immédiatement d'une foultitude de roses rouges.

* * *

« ???»

Une brise souffla ensuite, soulevant tous les pétales qui retombèrent sur eux deux.

« Une pluie de roses ...» souffla Dark.

« Oui ... comme le jour où tu es revenu d'un combat assez esquinté. Tu te souviens ?» répondit Rune.

« Je ne risque pas de l'oublier.» fit l'ange d'une voix douce.

Il la rejoignit et la prit par la taille. Les pétales tourbillonaient autour d'eux, portés par le vent créé par Rune.

« C'était la première fois que je te serrais contre moi. Dois-je comprendre que tu me pardonne, ma belle Rune ?» reprit Dark d'une voix sensuelle.

Rune lui sourit avec douceur.

« Oui.»

Dark sourit, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. C'est alors qu'un craquement se fit entendre suivit d'un cri.

« Haruma ?» fit Rune.

Elle et Dark se regardèrent, puis se précipitèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri. Haruma s'y trouvait bien, au milieu d'un buisson.

« Haru ça va ?» demanda Dark en lui tendant une main pour la sortir de là.

Rune aida aussi sa soeur à sortir de son buisson.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?» demanda-t-elle.

« Je venais vérifier que les deux empotés que vous êtes parvenaient à se réconcilier. Heureusement que j'ai activé un bouclier en tombant.» expliqua la sorcière.

Dark et Rune rougirent, embarrassés. Haruma se débarrassa de quelques brindilles accrochées à ses vêtements.

« Désolée de vous avoir interrompus.» reprit-elle.

« Oh ... pas grave.» fit Rune.

Pas grave, pas grave, Dark n'était pas vraiment de cet avis. Haru l'avait interrompu alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ce qui lui avait tant manqué. T'inquiètes donc pas bonhomme, vous aurez d'autres occasions.

« Très jolie cette pluie de roses.» ajouta Haruma.

« L'avantage du pouvoir de la terre. J'y pense, il commence à se faire tard, ça ira pour Daïsuké ?» demanda Rune.

« Oui, encore deux heures.» sourit Dark.

« Alors profitez-en, moi je rentre.» annonça Haruma.

Elle décolla illico. Le voleur voulut reprendre là où il en était avec sa demoiselle. Rune Hazel lui retourna un regard malicieux. Puis elle envoya tous les pétales en direction de son prétendant.

* * *

« Hé !» fit celui-ci.

« Si tu veux un baiser, il faudra le mériter, mon chou.» lança Rune avant de s'envoler.

« Ah tu veux jouer? J'arrive. Wiz !»

Le petit animal apparut aussitôt, et se transforma en une paire d'ailes noires. L'ange s'envola aussitôt à la poursuite de Rune. Tous de deux rivalisèrent d'agilité soit pour échapper à l'autre, soit pour l'attraper.

« Tu te débrouille, mais t'es un peu mou.» fit Rune en échappant à Dark.

« C'est pour que tu baisse ta garde, mon ange.» répliqua le concerné.

Rune piqua vers la terre, puis se retourna pour se laisser attraper. Dark la serra contre lui. Il était vraiment heureux de la tenir ainsi de nouveau. Le voleur enfouit son visage dans la chevelure rousse. Rune se laissa faire avec bonheur, trop contente également d'être à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as affreusement manqué tu sais.» lui chuchota-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ... j'ai eu beau chercher y'en a pas deux comme toi.»

« J'espère bien.» reprit-elle en le faisant rire.

Dark posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rune passa ses mains autour de son cou, approfondissant ainsi le baiser. J'entends des fan-girls qui hurlent. Un peu de silence, y'en a qui bossent. Oh mais. Dark avait l'impression de renaître sous ce baiser. Rune ressentait comme une force qui se déversait en elle, énergisante, douce et chaleureuse. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, et restèrent front contre front un moment. Le reste de la soirée fut consacrée à l'évocation de souvenirs, d'anecdotes. Ils étaient allongés sur un tapis de fleurs odorantes et multicolores, chacun dans un sens.

« Une licorne qui enlevait des enfants ? Eh ben, sympathique la bestiole.» commenta Rune.

« Elle agissait sous l'impulsion d'une enfant, qui ne voulait que des amis. En tout cas, les oeuvres d'art recèlent généralement une force donnée par l'émotion de leur créateur.» expliqua Dark.

« Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. A ce propos, il reste encore beaucoup d'oeuvres des Hikari à sceller ?» questionna Rune Hazel.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Ils en ont créés un très grand nombre, sur plusieurs générations. Mais je pense en voir bientôt la fin.»

« Et ... tu fera quoi après ?»

« Bonne question. J'espère continuer à te voir. Il reste l'oeuvre qui nous a vus naître moi et Krad. Mais elle est déjà scellée.» répondit Dark.

« Espérons que personne n'essaiera de l'utiliser. Tu n'as jamais pensé à la détruire ?» demanda Rune.

« A vrai dire, j'évite de penser à cette chose. Je ne sais toujours pas comment on peut la qualifier d'art, comparée à toutes les autres créations.» avoua Dark.

Rune lui caressa la joue, ce qui eut l'air de le détendre. Il restait également le problème Krad, qui ne serait pas satisfait tant que son ennemi ne serait pas mort. Dark laissa son regard errer sur les étoiles. Il avait toujours entendu dire que les humains y lisaient l'avenir. A cet instant, le voleur aurait bien voulu pouvoir décrypter le sien. Il savait déjà qu'il ne voulait pas le passer sans Rune. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

« De toutes façons, on verra bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Tant que ça me permets de rester avec toi ...» fit la rouquine.

Il sourit, puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tu restera avec moi, même si je dois t'enlever pour ça.»

Rune sourit à son tour, puis attira sa tête vers elle. Un peu plus tard, Dark la raccompagna chez elle, et lui souhaita tendrement bonne nuit.

* _Alors comment tu te sens ?_ * interrogea Daïsuké.

« Merveilleusement bien. Je ne m'étais pas senti comme ça depuis des années.» avoua Dark.

*_ Encore heureux que je t'ai secoué les puces, tu serais encore en train de te morfondre sinon._ * reprit l'ado.

« Oui bon euh ... pas la peine d'épiloguer là-dessus non plus.»

Dark se posa dans un petit bosquet, pour permettre à Daïsuké de reprendre possession de son corps. Le jeune reprit son vélo, et pédala jusque chez lui. Il était content que cette histoire se termine bien. Pourvu que ça dure.


	7. Discussion d'outretombe

**Fioouuu ! Il était temps je crois. Voilà de la lecture pour ceux qui en manquait. Avant-dernier chapitre, alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dark venait voir Rune Hazel quasiment tous les soirs, quand il n'avait pas quelque chose à voler ou que Daïsuké ne sortait pas avec Riku. Il coulait ainsi des soirs heureux avec la femme qu'il aimait tant, sans penser au lendemain. Mais ce soir-là fut différent. Il se passait quelque chose en ville. Dans la journée plusieurs tremblements de terre s'étaient produits, et les autorités se sentaient dépassées et impuissantes face à cette soudaine colère de la nature.

« Il semblerait que cela se reproduise, comme il y a quarante ans. Quelqu'un cherche à desceller les Ailes Noires.» raconta Dark aux soeurs.

« C'est de cette oeuvre que tu es issu ... et que compte-tu faire ?» questionna Haruma.

« Krad est certainement dans le coup, je devrais l'affronter une fois de plus et le sceller avec cette oeuvre. Le problème ... c'est que le résultat sera aussi valable pour moi.» révéla Dark.

« Quoi ? Alors dans ce cas il faut trouver autre chose !» s'exclama Rune.

Dark la regarda avec une infinie tristesse dans les yeux. Il le savait pourtant, que ce jour finirait par y arriver. C'était certainement pour cela qu'il refusait d'avoir une relation avec une femme. Mais pour Rune ... Dark avait été incapable de lui résister. Avec toute la volonté du monde, il avait sentit son coeur et son être la réclamer. Aussi, ce qu'il allait dire lui fit vraiment mal.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Nous sommes des contraires, liés par cette oeuvre. Je ne vois rien d'autre à faire, malheureusement.» répondit-il.

« Mais si, il y a forcément autre chose à faire ! Il est hors de question que tu sois scellé en même temps que Kradingue !» s'exclama Rune Hazel.

Dark vit les larmes affleurer à ses paupières. Il tendit les mains pour les essuyer, et la serra contre lui. L'ange ne demandait pas mieux que de trouver une autre solution. Etre séparé une nouvelle fois, et définitivement de Rune lui était intolérable. La jene femme retenait ses sanglots, et l'étreignait aussi fort qu'elle put.

« Ne perdons pas espoir. Nous possédons des connaissances magiques, enfin surtout moi. Nous allons faire des recherches et on trouvera bien quelque chose.» annonça Haruma.

Rune s'écarta de Dark et essuya ses yeux.

« Tu as raison petite soeur. Il faut se battre.» dit-elle, déterminée.

Dark sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. Rune garda cela pour elle, mais elle avait un compte à régler avec Krad. Au moment où Daïsuké s'était retrouvé prisonnier d'un tableau qu'il avait peint, Dark avait dû aller chercher une épée devant libérer le garçon. Krad s'en était emparé, puis l'avait utilisée contre l'ange noir. La lame avait été ainsi fichée dans son épaule. Et Rune ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir failli tuer son petit ami.

Elle avait juré qu'il paierait. L'occasion semblait se présenter, mais elle devait trouver un moyen d'épargner Dark. Rune sourit à ce dernier, en lui recommandant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Haru et elle commençaient immédiatement leurs recherches.

« Vous êtes adorables.»

« Oui on sait.» fit Rune d'un ton faussement pompeux.

Dark pouffa de rire, puis l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter bonsoir. Il la quittait exceptionnellement avant la nuit tombée, mais elles avaient du pain sur la planche. Dark appela Wiz, et décolla après avoir eu la permission de la tour de contrôle.

« Allez au boulot.» dit Haruma une fois qu'il fut parti.

La sorcière sortit tous ses livres, traitant de différents styles de magie. Elles s'assirent à la table du salon, et les ouvrirent.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Daïsuké était rentré chez lui. Sa famille était également sur le pied de guerre. Le grand-père de l'ado parlait d'aller voir la police pour les convaincre d'évacuer la cité.

« Cette fois, ça risque fort d'être pire qu'il y a quarante ans. Il vaut mieux que tout le monde se mette à l'abri.» dit-il.

Daïsuké était d'accord. Il pensait aussi à ce que les filles avaient dit. Pourvu qu'elles trouvent quelque chose ... pauvre Dark, son bonheur aura été de courte durée.

* _Merci_.* fit soudain celui-ci.

Daïsuké en fut si étonné qu'il demanda merci quoi à voix haute.

« Pardon, c'est Dark qui me parle.» dit-il à sa famille.

Il monta dans sa chambre pour parler tranquillement. Il attrapa l'habituel miroir et lui demanda de quoi le voleur le remerciait.

* _Hmm ... de t'inquiéter pour moi_.*

« Ah ça ... ben c'est tout naturel.» répondit simplement Daïsuké.

Dark lui sourit. Niwa était vraiment un bon garçon. Un peu maladroit et timide, mais attentionné et soucieux de ses proches.

« Dis, qu'est-ce qui se passera si les ailes Noires ne sont plus scellées ?» questionna-t-il l'air grave.

*_ Ca n'est jamais arrivé, mais il n'en résultera qu'une catastrophe, tu peux me croire. Cette chose est la plus maléfique de toutes les oeuvres des Hikari._*

« Et quand on pense à ce que les autres pouvaient engendrer, comme l'aiguille du temps ... ça donne des frissons.» dit Daïsuké.

Dark aquiesça. Le jeune posa le miroir, et appuya sa tête sur son bras. C'était pas pour dire mais vivement que ça se termine cette histoire. Bon, il devait aller aider à préparer le dîner en bas.

* * *

Bien plus tard chez les soeurs. Haruma s'était endormie sur un livre. Elles avaient cherché pendant des heures sans rien trouver. Il était près d'une heure du matin à présent. Rune Hazel avait décidé de se détendre par une bonne méditation. La rousse n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. Il lui fallait juste un temps de répit. Voilà pourquoi elle était sur la terrasse, assise en tailleur les mains sur les genoux, paumes vers le ciel. Quatre bougies parfumées se trouvaient devant elle.

Rune inspirait et expirait. Les flammes grandissaient à chaque inspiration, puis retrouvait ensuite une taille normale. Ce genre d'exercice était pratiqué par les apprentis maîtres des éléments, et par les confirmés plus tard.

« _Je dois à tout prix trouver le moyen de sauver Dark. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit de nouveau séparés._» se dit-elle.

Rune Hazel fit le vide dans sa tête et son esprit. Si seulement elle pouvait obtenir une aide extérieure ... soudain, la jeune femme ressentit une curieuse sensation. Comme un appel. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur un regard vague, hypnotique même. Rune se leva, enjamba les bougies et déploya ses ailes. Elle franchit la rembarde et s'envola. Telle une somnambule, Rune vola vers la mer. La rouquine longea la côte un moment, avant de plonger. Ses ailes rentrèrent dans son dos.

Rune Hazel nagea vers le fonds. Une grotte apparut dans son champ de vision. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle y pénétra. Cinq minutes plus tard, Rune émergea. La grotte était vaste, et les murs gravés de symboles et d'animaux. La maîtresse des éléments avança. La caverne se prolongeait sur plusieurs mètres, avant de déboucher sur une salle spacieuse, où se trouvait un bassin à l'eau très claire. La rousse perdit connaissance.

Le jour suivant, Haruma se réveilla avec un mal de dos et de cou.

« _Ouuuh ! Bonjour le matin mes cocos. Franchement Rune aurait pu me réveiller pour que je dorme dans mon lit._»

La sorcière se leva et s'étira. Elle alla voir ensuite dans la chambre de sa soeur, avec la ferme intention de lui sonner les cloches. Mais la pièce était vide, et le lit fait. Haru alla voir à la cuisine. Personne, et rien qui n'indique qu'un petit-déjeuner avait été pris.

« Rune ? T'es où ?»

Silence. Intriguée, Haruma fouilla dans toute la maison. Sa soeur n'était nulle part. La jeune sorcière trouva la porte-fenêtre du salon ouverte, et les bougies à présent fondues. Bizarre. La scène laissait croire que Rune était partie durant la nuit par la fenêtre. Sans prévenir ce n'était pas son genre. Haru décida alors de la contacter par télépathie. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'image de sa soeur. Cinq minutes passèrent, au bout desquelles la cadette rouvrit les yeux, cette fois inquiète. Vite elle ferma la porte-fenêtre, et quitta la maison.

Haruma fonça au domicile de Daïsuké. Dark savait peut-être où elle se trouvait. Par chance, c'était jour de congé aujourd'hui. L'ado fut étonné de la trouver sur le pas de sa porte, mais l'accueillit cordialement.

« Quel bon vent t'amène ?» interrogea-t-il après l'avoir faite entrer.

« Un mauvais vent plutôt, celui de l'inquiétude. Toi ou Dark saurait-il où se trouve ma soeur ?» répondit Haruma.

« Ah non on ne l'a pas vue.» dit Daïsuké.

*_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _* questionna Dark, qui sentait l'inquiétude le gagner déjà.

Son hôte transmis la question, et invita Haruma au salon pour discuter.

« Ma soeur n'était pas dans la maison ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée. Et quand j'ai essayé de la contacter par la pensée, comme il nous arrive de le faire, je ne suis pas arrivée à la joindre. Or j'arrive toujours à entrer en contact télépathique avec quelqu'un. Les seuls cas où ça ne fonctionne pas, c'est quand la personne est soit morte soit n'existe pas.» expliqua Haru.

Daïsuké écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Rune existait et il n'y avait pas de raison de penser qu'elle était décédée. Restait alors qu'une option logique : elle avait disparu. Dark demanda illico à son hôte de lui laisser la place. Comprenant son angoisse pour celle qu'il aimait, il obtempéra. Haru le regarda se métamorphoser.

« Rune a disparu tu dis. Elle ne s'est pas absentée hier soir ?» questionna-t-il.

Haru secoua négativement la tête. Elle lui raconta ensuite qu'elles avaient chercher une solution dans les livres, puis que la sorcière s'était endormie. Elle avait ensuite retrouvé la porte-fenêtre du salon ouverte, avec les quatre bougies.

« Je n'y comprends rien. Bon, allons dehors et tâchons de la trouver.» décida Dark.

* * *

Entre-temps, Rune s'éveilla dans la caverne. Elle découvrit avec surprise l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Comment diable y était-elle arrivée ? La maîtresse des éléments avnaça vers le bassin. Sur des roches elle remarqua des symboles familiers.

« On dirait ceux qui sont habituellement dans les endroits spirituels. Et si j'ai bonne mémoire, la maîtrise des éléments ne marche pas.»

Effectivement, lorsqu'elle tenta de maîtriser l'eau du bassin, celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un millilitre. Rune regarda autour d'elle. L'entrée qu'elle avait empruntée avait disparu durant son sommeil, et il n'y avait plus aucune ouverture. Si elle ne trouvait pas pourquoi elle était ici, elle n'en sortirait pas. Rune tenta de ne pas céder à la peur. Autrement elle ne pourrait pas réfléchir correctement. Ses yeux émeraudes se portèrent sur une roche, au ras de l'eau.

Cette pierre représentait un cercle, avec les quatre points cardinaux, et les quatre éléments. Rune Hazel décida de s'y asseoir.

« Voyons ... hier soir je me suis mise à méditer. Après ça trou noir. J'en déduis qu'une force extérieure m'a attirée ici. Pourquoi ...»

Oui, pourquoi être arrivée ici alors qu'elle avait quelque chose de si important à faire : aider son amour à survivre. Aider ... de l'aide ... extérieure.

« Mais oui c'est ça ! J'ai demandé de l'aide. Et voilà la réponse. Cet endroit a été construit par mon peuple, il y a sûrement très longtemps. Et c'est là également que se déroulaient des cérémonies impliquant les ancêtres. Je dois les contacter pour avoir de l'aide.» dit Rune.

Autrement dit, contacter des spectres. Rune se mit en position du lotus, yeux clos. Elle se concentra un moment. L'eau du bassin se troubla, et une forme spectrale en surgit. La chose prit forme humaine, une femme dans la même position que Rune. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux.

« Je suis ton arrière-arrière-grand-mère, la magicienne Ceren Mei. En quoi puis-je t'aider mon enfant ?»

Rune remarqua des traits familiers : le nez, la forme de la bouche, le regard ...

« Grand-mère, je suis venue ici pour trouver le moyen de sauver celui que j'aime. C'est un être issu d'une oeuvre d'art maléfique, et cette oeuvre risque d'être réveillée. Dark doit combattre son autre et le sceller. Mais s'il le fait il sera scellé lui aussi. Que puis-je faire ?» exposa Rune Hazel.

« Le destin doit suivre son cours. Tenter de le contrarier est chose vaine, car ce qui doit arriver arrivera. Ton intention est louable mon enfant. Toutefois, comme l'on ne peut connaître les rouages du destin, mon conseil est celui-ci: garde espoir et continue la lutte.» répondit Ceren.

Elle disparut à la fin de sa phrase, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du bassin. Rune fronça les sourcils.

« Ca ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Enfin je suppose qu'elle ne savait pas, et qu'elle a voulu me dire de contacter quelqu'un d'autre.» dit-elle.

Rune referma les yeux, et inspira. Un instant plus tard, une autre forme apparut, celle d'un homme.

« Je suis le maître Yamen. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?» demanda-t-il.

Un maître des éléments tout comme elle. Rune lui exposa à nouveau son problème, espérant qu'il connaîtrait une solution.

« Ta question est ardue, et ne concerne pas la mission de notre peuple. Pour une oeuvre aussi ancienne, il te faut un esprit aussi ancien, qui ait des connaissances approfondies de la magie.» répondit Yamen.

« En connais-tu un ?» s'enquit Rune.

« Il te faut remonter au plus profonds de la mémoire de nos ancêtres. Je vais t'aider.»

Yamen devint un nuage, qui entra en Rune. Elle ferma les yeux. Devant ses paupières se mirent à défiler des silhouettes aux yeux lumineux. La jeune femme eut l'impression d'être aspirée très profondément. C'était comme si elle se retrouvait à des années-lumière de la caverne, dans un autre monde. Ce voyage était fatiguant. Enfin, le défilement ralentit, pour s'arrêter devant une femme. Rune ouvrit les yeux, pour la découvrir matérialisée devant elle.

Yamen avait disparu. La femme sourit doucement à la jeune femme.

« Je suis Meriken, première maîtresse des quatre éléments. Dis-moi comment puis-je t'aider.»

Wow ! Ca pour un vieil esprit c'était un vieil esprit. La première maîtresse des éléments ... ça devait remonter à l'antiquité ça. Mais l'oeuvre des Hikari nétait certainement pas si vieille. Enfin Meriken devait pouvoir l'aider. Rune Hazel expliqua de nouveau ce qu'elle attendait.


	8. La fureur des éléments

**Voilà la fin de cette fic. Merci à ceux qui ont suivi, qu'ils aient commenté ou pas. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

A l'extérieur, cela faisait des heures que Dark quadrillait la ville. Il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de sa petite amie, ni Haruma. Rune donnait l'impression de s'être volatilisée. Comme l'avait expliqué sa soeur, c'était comme si elle n'existait plus. Mais Dark refusait d'y croire. Rune était forcément quelque part, on ne disparaissait pas comme ça. Le soir tombait doucement, mais sûrement. En ville, les gens fuyaient. L'évacuation avait été ordonnée. La mer avait beaucoup reculé, dévoilant les ruines d'un temple d'ordinaire entièrement submergé.

Dark était plus qu'angoissé. L'heure de la bataille approchait, et Rune ne revenait pas ... il devait pourtant la retrouver, elle avait besoin de lui. Et lui tout autant d'elle. Il revint au parc et s'y posa.

« Ruuuune ! Où es-tu ? Réponds-moi ma chérie !» appela-t-il.

Rien. Juste le vent qui agitait les branches d'arbres. Haruma se posa à côté de lui. Dark l'interrogea du regard, fébrile. La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête. Le voleur serra les dents. Il sentit des larmes d'angoisse lui piquer les yeux. Eh bien, lui qui se targuait que les hommes ne pleuraient pas. Une nouvelle secousse sismique ébranla soudain la terre, comme pour rappeler à l'ange noir qu'il avait un combat en attente.

« Non ... je ne peux pas ... pas sans savoir ...» dit-il.

« J'ai peur que tu n'aies pas le choix. Va, je continue les recherches.» fit Haruma.

« Mais ...»

« Tu n'as pas le choix. L'essentiel c'est que quelqu'un continue.»

La mort dans l'âme, Dark se résigna. Il vola en direction du musée, là où se terrait l'ultime oeuvre vivante des Hikari.

* _C'est là ?_ * demanda Daïsuké.

« Oui, je la sens. Je sens ses palpitations.» répondit Dark.

Il soupira. Si seulement Rune était là. Allons, il devait se concentrer sur la bataille. Haruma finirait bien par la trouver. Tout à coup, un visage surgit devant Dark. Un visage pour le moins déplaisant.

« Je t'attendais, Darkounet.» lança Krad.

Dark sursauta. Son ennemi lança une première attaque, qui fit valdinguer Dark. Sauf qu'au moment où l'ange noir allait repartir à l'attaque, il vit Krad se recevoir une trombe d'eau.

« Viens plutôt te battre avec moi l'emplumé du dimanche !» lança une voix.

« Rune ! Enfin te voilà !» s'exclama Dark joyeusement.

La jeune femme avait en effet obtenu la réponse tant espérée. Par conséquent, l'ouverture était réapparue, et Rune avait foncé dare-dare retrouver son aimé. Krad lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Rune non ! C'est à moi de l'affronter.» intervint Dark.

« Pas cette fois mon coeur. Lui et moi on a un petit compte à régler. Je vais t'apprendre à charcuter mon p'tit copain !» fit Rune.

Elle décrivit un cercle avec ses bras, et lança une puissante rafale à Krad. Si puissante qu'il boula au sol. Rune Hazel fonça avant que Dark ne puisse la retenir.

« Dark ! Les Ailes Noires !» lança Haruma.

« Ta soeur est revenue ! »

« Je sais je l'ai sentie. Allez on fonce.»

* * *

Au sol, Krad se releva avec difficulté. Le sol se souleva, et le fit planer à nouveau. Comme quoi, il suffit de pas grand-chose pour ça. Il vit ensuite arriver Rune, à l'intérieur d'une sphère d'air. Une brise puissante s'éleva, empêchant Krad de bouger. La rouquine tendit les bras, et de très longs jets de feu jaillirent. Rune les réarrangea pour qu'il forme un cercle autour d'elle. La pierre sortit ensuite du sol, suivie de l'eau. Tous deux prirent place autour de leur maîtresse. Voyant ce spectacle, Krad craignit d'avoir sous-estimé la jeune femme. Elle était plus puissante que prévu.

Rune fonça sur Krad, le poussant avec l'air. Elle l'éjecta à nouveau avec une rafale. Il percuta la falaise de la plage, qui se creusa sous la force de l'air. Krad parvint à se rétablir, et gagna de l'altitude. Rune le talonnait. Elle s'éleva au-dessus de lui. Une des pierres l'entourant obéissant à son impulsion, se désintégra, mitraillant l'ange blond. Il zigzagua bien pour esquiver, mais des trous se formèrent dans ses vêtements. L'ange blond lança une volée de plumes acérées.

Rune lança un mur de glace qui stoppa les plumes, avant de fondre. Puis elle joignit les avant-bras. Deux pans de pierres s'arrachèrent du sol, pour claquer l'un contre l'autre. Krad fut obligé de dévier brusquement de trajectoire. Rune poussa soudain un véritable rugissement. Le feu autour d'elle forma des pointes qui sifflèrent autour de l'ange blond. Ce dernier était contraint de fuir devant la fureur des éléments.

De son côté, Dark affrontait le père de Satoshi. Ce dernier tenait une hache censée fendre un des crânes dorés qui maintenaient les Ailes Noires scellées. L'ange à la chevelure couleur prune avait fort à faire pour éviter les coups de hache. Heureusement il avait du renfort.

« Tu sera à moi Dark !» s'exclama Hiwatari père.

« Désolé, mais je préfère les femmes. D'ailleurs j'appartiens déjà à l'une d'elles.» répondit Dark.

« Exact ! Me suis pas cassé la tête à les réunir, pour qu'un pignouf fiche tout en l'air. Et jeux de mains jeux de vilains !» intervint Haruma.

Elle claqua des doigts au moment où la hache menaça de fendre le crâne de Dark. A la place, il reçut simplement des fleurs sur le visage. La sorcière avait transformé la hache en bouquet. Elle agita les bras, et Hiwatari senior fut brutalement envoyé sur le côté, où il percuta un mur.

« Bien joué Haru.» sourit Dark.

La sorcière fit apparaître des chaînes afin d'immobiliser le bonhomme. Ce dernier se retrouva ainsi ficelé comme un saucisson.

« Une bonne chose de faite. Mais sérieux, faudrait penser à détruire ce truc. C'est moche en plus.» fit Haruma en se frottant les mains.

« Je le pense aussi. Pour le moment, je préfère aller voir comment Rune s'en sort avec Krad.» répondit Dark, pouce levé désignant l'arrière.

Haruma fut d'accord. Tous deux sortirent. Dark décolla pour localiser sa bien-aimée.

« Là-bas !» s'exclama Haruma en désignant la mer.

Krad avait en effet été contraint de fuir par là. Rune faisait surgir des trombes d'eau, qu'elle changea ensuite en une multitude de pics de glace. Le blond se retourna soudain, tentant d'utiliser son pouvoir. Mais Rune se retourna et envoya d'un coup de pied un arc de feu. Puis ce fut des roues d'air, qui sectionnèrent les habits de l'ange. Krad se replia vers la plage. La rousse utilisa les pierres présentes. Deux morceaux de colone jaillirent. Les morceaux qui la composait filèrent vers Krad à toute vitesse. Afin de les éviter, il dut opérer une cabriole brutale. Rune imprima un mouvement de rotation à l'eau, et mima le geste de tirer. Le liquide s'enroula autour de Krad tel un serpent.

Il se sentit tiré en arrière. La rousse se ne gêna pas pour le cogner aux ruines ou à la paroi de la pierre. Elle le plaqua ensuite au sol d'un geste brutal. Krad essaya une ultime fois de risposter. Rune leva les bras à l'horizontale. La pierre emprisonna les mains de Krad, maintenu ainsi à genoux. La jeune femme se posa, et lui envoya un vent chaud. Après quoi, elle posa une main sur son front et l'autre sur le thorax, comme sa soeur lorsqu'elle avait coupé le contact entre Daïsuké et Dark. Puis elle inspira. Quelques secondes après, de la lumière verte jaillit de Rune Hazel, puis de Krad, éclairant la nuit.

Les paroles de Meriken revinrent en mémoire de Rune.

* * *

« De mon temps, la maîtrise des éléments n'existait pas. Nous manipulions plutôt l'esprit, l'énergie spirituelle, comme le font encore les sorciers. J'ai ensuite eu l'idée d'appliquer cette méthode à l'énergie des éléments.»

« Donc ... je peux maîtriser l'énergie de Krad. Ou plutôt Haruma, elle a plus l'habitude.» avait répondu Rune Hazel.

« Tu peux le faire, ce ne sera qu'un simple retour aux sources. Mais attention : pour maîtriser l'énergie de quelqu'un, ton propre esprit doit être intouchable. Ou tu sera toi-même corrompue et détruite.» avait avertit Meriken, en lui montrant les gestes à faire.

Rune avait adopté cette solution. Et la voilà en train de jouer le tout pour le tout. Une lumière dorée émanait de Krad, et avait enveloppé tout son corps. La terre tremblait. Dark et Haruma contemplait le spectacle depuis la falaise, n'osant approcher. Mais l'énergie de Krad semblait rendre possession de Rune Hazel.

« Oh non !» s'exclama Dark.

Haruma le retint alors qu'il allait s'élancer.

« N'interviens pas ! On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait se passer.»

Dark regarda avec appréhension la lumière de Rune s'amenuiser grandement. Elle était même sur le point de disparaître quand soudain ... la tendance s'inversa. Brusquement. La lumière verte rejaillit, renforcée, et cette fois vainquit Krad. Satoshi, à l'intérieur, tentait un rituel magique pour vaincre son hôte. Il avait tracé un cercle avec son sang, supposé le désintégrer. La lumière verte brisa tout : le cercle et les liens rouges qui s'enroulaient autour de lui.

« Mais que !» s'exclama-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il se retrouva à l'air libre. Et à sa grande surprise, Krad était à côté. La jeune femme rousse qu'il avait vu au musée s'écarta de l'ange blond. Ce dernier retomba en arrière, visiblement épuisé. Il se redressa cependant, au moment où Dark et Haru débarquaient. Krad sortit une plume qu'il lança. Mais elle retomba mollement, comme une plume ordinaire. L'ange blond bascula de nouveau en arrière, de fatigue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?» demanda-t-il.

« Je t'ai retiré tous tes pouvoirs. Tu ne pourra plus jamais les utiliser. Et pendant que j'y étais, j'ai libéré ce jeune homme.» répondit Rune Hazel.

« Wow, qui t'as appris ça ?» demanda Haruma.

« Un de nos ancêtres. Figure-toi qu'il existe une Grotte Spirituelle sous la mer. J'y suis allée sans m'en rendre compte.» répondit Rune.

« C'est donc là que tu étais. Ma chérie j'étais mort d'inquiétude.» fit Dark en la prenant contre lui.

« Désolée, mais lorsqu'on se trouve dans ce genre d'endroit, on est absolument injoignable. Tu voulais sceller Krad, eh bien c'est ce que l'on va faire. Mais ce sera Haru et moi qui nous en occuperons.» reprit Rune.

La cadette alla aider Satoshi à se relever. Il contempla Krad avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait. L'ado avait toujours détesté son occupant. Il avait d'ailleurs finit par se ranger du côté de Daïsuké.

« Merci beaucoup de votre aide. Sans vous je serais sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est. J'essayais de le détruire à ma façon.» dit-il.

Rune sourit. Krad fut ensuite transbahuté au musée, et accroché à l'oeuvre ultime des Hikari. La rousse avait expliqué à sa soeur comment procéder. En manipulant l'énergie de l'oeuvre, elles la détruirait tout en scellant Krad. Haruma traça un cercle magique autour des Ailes Noires. Les soeurs s'assirent de part et d'autre des Ailes Noires. Inspirant en même temps, elles se concentrèrent dessus. Comme tout à l'heure, une lueur émana des soeurs, et enveloppèrent l'oeuvre. Toute la pièce fut éclairée, et les spectateurs durent détourner la tête et fermer les yeux. Enfin, elle explosa en emportant Krad. Le calme revint.

« Voilà. C'est terminé.» déclara Rune.

« Et j'en suis pas mécontent. Quoique ... je risque de m'ennuyer maintenant.» fit Dark, en prenant Rune par la la taille.

« Il n'est peut-être plus utile que tu te réincarne. Tu veux que je te sépare de Daïsuké ?» proposa Haruma.

« Hmmm ... ça demande réflexion.»

Satoshi jeta un oeil vers son père. Ce dernier se relevait, l'air un peu déboussolé. Ses yeux se portèrent vers l'emplacement des Ailes Noires. Disparues. Le jeune s'attendait à ce que son père soit furieux, mais au lieu de cela il parut soulagé. Satoshi comprit que comme beaucoup d'hommes avant lui, il avait été envoûté par les oeuvres des Hikari. Il sourit. C'était terminé à présent. Satoshi était débarrassé de Krad, et la plus terrible des oeuvres de sa famille n'existait plus. Dark avait consulté Daïsuké. L'ado était d'accord pour revenir à une vie normale.

Même s'il devait reconnaître que Dark allait lui manquer. Haruma approcha alors de l'ange, et opéra la séparation. Dark serra les dents, retenant un gémissement de douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la douleur cessa. Dark sentit ses jambes se dérober.

* * *

« Ca va aller ?» questionna Rune en le soutenant.

« Oui, oui, je dois juste récupérer.»

Daïsuké était soutenu par Haruma et Satoshi. Il était temps pour le groupe de quitter le musée. Un peu après, ils entendirent des voix. Riku accourait vers Daïsuké.

« Niwa-kun ! Est-ce que ça va ?»

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas je suis juste fatigué.»

Riku le serra contre lui, et l'embrassa. Risa qui avait suivi, remarqua Dark qui tenait Rune Hazel. Ca lui avait fait un choc quand elle avait découvert que l'ange avait quelqu'un. A présent, elle se résignait.

Une fois que les autorités apprirent que le danger était écarté, elles autorisèrent les habitants à réintégrer leur domicile. Daïsuké retrouva ses parents, qui furent étonnés de voir Dark hors de son corps. L'ado leur raconta toute l'histoire.

« Alors c'est bel et bien fini. Je me demandais aussi pourquoi seule la plume blanche avait disparu.» fit le grand-père.

La famille Niwa possédait en effet un cadre où se trouvaient une plume blanche et une noire croisées. Il s'était douté que Dark voulait en finir, et la solution qu'il avait envisagée. Le destin en avait décidé autrement.

« Que va-tu faire à présent Dark ?» questionna Kosuké, le père de Daïsuké.

« Voyager ... si les filles veulent bien de moi.» répondit en caressant du doigt la joue de Rune Hazel.

« Bonne idée, on ne sera pas trop de trois pour ramener les Pierres Sacrées.» répondit Rune avec un sourire tendre.

« Et plus on est de fous plus on rit.» ajouta Haruma.

« Que va devenir Satoshi ?» interrogea Towa.

« Son père lui a dit qu'ils avaient du temps à rattraper.» fit Daïsuké.

« Tant mieux pour lui ! Bien il est tard, et je pense que tout le monde a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil !» clama Emiko.

Dark allait rentrer avec les soeurs. Mais auparavant, il approcha de son ex-hôte.

« Au revoir Daïsuké. J'ai été content de te connaître.» dit-il en tendant la main au jeune.

« Moi aussi Dark. Passe nous voir de temps en temps.» répondit le roux en la lui serrant.

« Pas de problème.»

Ils se séparèrent sur le pas de la porte. Dark s'envola à la suite des filles. Désormais, plus question de se séparer de sa chère et tendre. Il allait pouvoir dormir en la serrant contre lui. Vive la liberté !


End file.
